Forget Me Not
by Fei Mei
Summary: Tahun-tahun berlalu sejak Dean tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Lisa dan Ben, menyebut tentang mereka saja tak pernah. Bagaimana jika suatu ketika Dean bertemu dengan keduanya lagi, padahal ingatan ibu dan anak itu tentang Dean telah dihapus oleh Castiel? A/N: Dean x Lisa, post S11, based on canon. Chapter 6: I Do. ((COMPLETED))
1. Supermarket

Kami punya dua macam gudang di rumah. Yang pertama adalah suatu bilik di samping dapur yang memang diperuntukkan sebagai ruangan bagi barang-barang yang tak terpakai lagi atau barang yang jarang dipakai, misalnya seperti lampu minyak tua yang hanya dipakai ketika pemadaman lampu bergilir yang mana sangat jarang terjadi di sini.

Yang kedua adalah gudang bawah, tempat dimana Mum menyimpan barang-barang yang ia anggap sayang untuk dibuang atau dijual. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, sejak kami mengalami kecelakaan gara-gara seorang pria tidak sengaja menabrak mobil kami, Mum menemukan barang-barang aneh di sekitar rumah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menaruh barang-barang tersebut di gudang bawah.

Bukan barang aneh bagaimana, sih. Tapi mengingat tidak pernah ada seorang pria dewasa mana pun yang pernah tinggal di rumah ini, jelas menemukan pakaian pria di kamar Mum merupakan hal aneh. Tidak hanya pakaian, sebenarnya, tapi ada beberapa barang seperti alat pencukur dan barang-barang pria lainnya pun ada juga di rumah ini. Jelas itu semua bukan milikku apalagi punya Mum—aku memang bukan anak kecil lagi sih, tapi aku punya alat cukur sendiri di kamarku, dan pakaian pria yang Mum temukan di kamarnya itu kebesaran untukku. Aku bingung, Mum juga. Tapi Mum merasa ada yang janggal, jadi memutuskan menaruh semua barang-barang pria itu di gudang bawah.

Namun, jangankan Mum. Aku sendiri merasa ada yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang penting, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apa itu. Beberapa kali, sejak kami kecelakaan yang mana terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku bermimpi tentang bagaimana aku menembak seseorang, atau tentang Mum yang bertingkah aneh. Aku selalu terbangun sambil terengah-engah setelahnya. Mimpi itu terasa nyata, tapi tidak mungkin benar-benar terjadi, kan? Tidak mungkin itu nyata, karena jangankan menembak seseorang, melihat pistol atau senapan secara langsung saja tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu Mum atau siapa pun, selama ini kusimpan dalam hati sendiri saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: post season 11, anggap Supernatural tamat di season 11 (keterangan lebih lanjut ada di paragraf terakhir author's note di paling bawah), AR, based on canon, maafkan untuk soal geografis. Mungkin ada bagian yang ANGST.**

 **.**

 **Forget Me Not  
Chapter 1: Supermarket**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Mum mengumpat kesal ketika aku sampai di garasi. Tidak, ia bukannya mengumpat karena kesal padaku, melainkan kesal karena mesin mobilnya tidak mau menyala. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan berkacak pinggang di depan pintu mobil.

"Oh, astaga, masa' kita harus pesan taksi?" erangnya.

Hari ini kami berencana untuk pergi belanja. Aku akan turun mobil duluan di supermarket yang paling dekat rumah untuk mengambil cemilan atau makanan dan minuman ringan, sedangkan Mum akan ke supermarket yang lebih jauh untuk membeli sayur dan buah, karena supermarket yang di dekat sini tidak punya sayur dan buah yang bagus tapi pilihan cemilannya jauh lebih banyak.

Begitulah, dan memesan taksi untuk mengantar kami pergi ke supermarket dan kembali ke rumah lagi itu tidak termasuk dalam rencana. Mum tidak pernah suka naik taksi—selain karena tarifnya mahal, Mum selalu mual kalau berada dalam taksi.

"Telepon teknisi, Ben, aku akan mengecek mesin mobilnya," titah Mum sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Aku mengambil ponsel itu dan mulai melihat daftar kontak, sedangkan Mum membuka kap depan mobilnya.

Jika Mum menyimpan sebuah nomor di ponselnya, berarti itu antara nomor tersebut penting—seperti nomor polisi, pemadam kebakaran, atau teknisi—atau pemilik nomor tersebut ia kenal. Dan aku mengenal semua kenalan Mum, berarti nama-nama yang ada di daftar kontak ponsel ini harusnya tak asing bagiku. Tetapi ada satu nama yang tidak kukenal.

Dean. Dari semua kenalan Mum, aku tidak ingat ada satu pun yang bernama Dean. Mum selalu cerita padaku tentang apa pun, dan aku tidak pernah mengingat nama 'Dean' meluncur dari mulut Mum. Lalu kupikir mungkin itu teman sekolahku? Tidak, aku sendiri tidak pernah punya kenalan bernama Dean.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Ini bukan saatnya aku memikirkan tentang siapa pun Dean itu, kan? Jadi aku menekan kontak bernama 'Teknisi mobil' di layar ponsel, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga.

Hm, tidak ada yang mengangkat. Kucoba lagi. Masih tidak ada yang angkat. Akhirnya aku melapor pada Mum.

"Tidak ada yang mengangkat, Mum," laporku.

Mum mengerang lagi. "Bagus. Dan aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mobil ini."

Aku menghampirinya, mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Mum, sambil melirik mesin mobil. Aku menyerngit, dan entah bagaimana aku beranjak mengambil kunci inggris dan melakukan sesuatu pada mesin mobil itu.

"Uh, Ben? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mum cemas.

Kuangkat bahu. "Coba nyalakan mobilnya."

Dengan ragu Mum masuk ke dalam mobil, dan beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala. Aku menyerngit. Mum keluar dari mobil lagi, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, wow, dari mana kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanyanya riang.

Aku sendiri bingung menjawabnya. Walau punya mobil, Mum tidak paham soal otomotif sama sekali, hanya tahu pakainya saja. Aku? Tidak ada yang mengajariku tentang otomotif. Tapi aku merasa yang tadi itu tidak asing ...

"Entah," gumamku akhirnya, "hanya coba-coba."

Mum mengangguk. Aku menyimpan lagi kunci inggris yang di tanganku, lalu masuk mobil, kami pun keluar dari garasi dan menuju supermarket.

.

.

Tidak ramai di dalam supermarket. Aku berjalan mendorong troli melewati beberapa rak, dan aku hanya menemukan sekitar dua orang yang sedang melihat-lihat cemilan. Tidak masalah, sih, aku bisa tidak perlu berlama-lama di meja kasir jadinya, tapi berharap saja aku tidak perlu menunggu Mum yang sedang belanja sayur dan buah di supermarket lain lama-lama.

Pandangan mataku menangkap sebuah kemasan cemilan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kebiasaanku dan Mum adalah, jika kami menemukan cemilan yang baru, kami akan ingin mencicipinya. Jadi aku mengambil satu untuk melihat komposisi makanan ringan tersebut.

Baru saja kuambil kemasan itu dari rak, aku langsung mendengar barang-barang jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Kaget, sontak aku segera menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat seorang pria bertubuh besar—bukan gendut, ya, tapi mungkin bisa terbilang kekar?—dan mengenakan pakaian gelap dan jaket kulit sedang berwajah pucat, pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, ke arahku tepatnya. Beberapa kemasan cemilan dan botol minum ada di lantai, di depan pria itu, mungkin benda-benda itulah yang kudengar jatuh.

Aku mengerjap, pria itu juga. Si pria mengumpat dan langsung jongkok untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai. Buru-buru aku menaruh cemilan di tanganku ke rak, lalu menghampiri pria itu untuk membantunya mengambil belanjaan di lantai.

Setelah semua diambil dari lantai, kami berdiri dan aku menyerahkan yang kupungut padanya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Sir?" tanyaku.

"Uh, oh, ya, haha," ujarnya gugup. "Kau, eh, belanja sendiri di sini? Tidak dengan mamamu?"

Aku agak menyerngit. Kenapa ia bisa bertanya begitu seakan ia mengenalku dan Mum, makanya ia bisa tanya soal Mum? "Ng, Mum sedang beli sayur, aku beli cemilan, nanti ia akan menjemputku ke sini,"

"Oh, yah, begitu?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

Masih saja aku menyerngit. Rasanya wajah itu tidak asing. Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa dia. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? "Sir? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajah Anda tidak terasa asing."

.

.

 **DEAN's POV**

.

Mum sudah meninggal sekitar tiga puluh tahun lebih. Ketika Amara mengembalikannya lagi ke dunia ini, ia tampak sama seperti waktu terakhir kali aku melihatnya, saat aku berumur empat tahun. Jadi saat ini, antara usia Mum yang dibangkitkan Amara ini sedikit lebih tua dariku, atau mungkin seumuran denganku, atau mungkin malah lebih muda dari Sammy.

Tiga puluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, dengan kata lain Mum telah melewatkan hampir semua hal yang terjadi pada kedua putranya, terutama ketika aku sudah berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun, dan Sam sudah tiga puluh tiga tahun. Wow, aku ingat betapa lelahnya aku dan Sam menjelaskan dan menceritakan _sangat banyak_ hal pada Mum ketika kami dengan susah payah membawanya masuk Bunker untuk pertama kali. Kalau bukan karena bantuan Castiel, Mum mungkin sudah berkeliaran di jalan dan dianggap sebagai orang gila.

Mungkin butuh sekitar dua minggu sampai Mum bisa benar-benar percaya setidaknya tentang aku dan Sam adalah putranya, tentang sekarang adalah tahun 2016, dan tentang Dad yang sudah tidak ada. Jadi setelahnya, aku dan Sam bisa lebih banyak lagi cerita tentang hal-hal besar lainnya yang kami alami dan ia lewati. Yang terpenting: Mum membuatkanku pai yang sama seperti waktu aku masih kecil. Yep, itu penting.

Kami bertiga—aku, Sam, dan Mum—tinggal di Bunker, Castiel masih sesekali datang untuk mengecek keadaan kami. Bukannya kami tidak berniat untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang 'normal'. Mau saja, sih, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, tentang Chuck dan Amara, Crowley dan Rowena, semuanya, kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sudah aman bagi kami tinggal di rumah yang 'normal'.

Mum sudah beberapa bulan ini tinggal dengan kami, dan bahan makanan sering lebih cepat habis, karena Mum masak tiap hari. Jadi setiap beberapa hari sekali aku dan Sammy harus bergantian membeli bahan makanan. Ya, sayur, buah, minuman, makanan ringan, apa saja. Dan kali ini adalah giliranku.

Kubawa Impala-ku ke supermarket, sengaja cari yang jauh dari Bunker, biar aku bisa sekalian minum bir. Aaahh, bir. Sejak Mum tinggal di Bunker, aku mau pun Sam tidak bisa minum bir banyak-banyak lagi, karena Mum akan rewel. Jadi kalau pergi belanja sendiri, aku sekalian minum. Kuyakin mungkin Sam melakukan hal yang sama juga jika Mum tidak ikut belanja.

Masuk ke supermarket, aku terlalu malas untuk mengambil troli atau pun keranjang belanja. Rasanya lebih cepat saja kalau aku membawa belanjaanku ke kasir dengan tangan. Lagipula ... Sam juga bilang agar aku jangan ambil troli atau keranjang belanja, biar aku jangan beli terlalu banyak.

Uh, tanganku sudah penuh dengna cemilan dan minuman, mungkin seharusnya aku ambil keranjang belanjaan saja, kan, masih harus beli sayur. Lagipula aku masih ingin beli keripik, lalu juga masih ingin ambil—

Eh?

Aku tidak tahu yang di depanku itu ilusi atau apa. Tapi melihat seorang anak laki-laki remaja tidak jauh di depanku. Rambutnya yang hitam ditata dengan _gel_ rambut. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. Dan walau aku hanya melihatnya lewat samping, aku tahu itu _dia_. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Seingatku, saat aku tinggal bersama dengannya dan ibunya, aku atau pun mereka tidak pernah ke supermarket ini. Dan lagi, setelah semua yang telah terjadi, kenapa sekarang? Apa ibunya ada di sini juga?

Tiba-tiba anak itu menoleh padaku dengan tatapan bingung. Dan, oh, ya, itu memang wajahnya, aku tidak salah orang. Kenapa ia menatapku begitu—ah, astaga, semua yang ada di tanganku jatuh ke lantai. Dasar bodoh.

Buru-buru aku jongkok dan mengambil barang-barang yang berserakkan. Dalam hati agak tercengang ketika sepasang tangan yang lebih kecil dariku ikut mengambil barang di lantai. Setelah selesai, kami berdiri dan ia menaruh barang yang ia pungut di tanganku.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sir?" tanyanya. Astaga, apa? _Sir_? Ia memanggilku dengan sebutan Sir? Ia selalu memanggilku Dean. Dan pernah waktu aku tinggal dengannya, ia keceplosan bilang Mum dan Dad pada ibunya dan aku!

Oh, Dean berusahalah untuk tetap tenang! "Uh, oh, ya, haha," ujarku gugup. "Kau, eh, belanja sendiri di sini? Tidak dengan mamamu?" _Sial!_ Kenapa aku hanya bilang 'mama'nya? Maksudku, dia bisa curiga kalau aku tidak bilang 'papa'nya juga, kan?

"Ng, Mum sedang beli sayur, aku beli cemilan, nanti ia akan menjemputku ke sini," jawabnya sambil menyerngit.

Aku masih berusaha untuk tersenyum, dengan sangat gugup. "Oh, yah, begitu?"

Ia masih terus menyerngit, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil "Sir? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajah Anda tidak terasa asing."

Deg.

Apa?

Oh, tidak. Apa itu maksudnya ia mengingatku? Bukankah Castiel telah menghapus ingatannya dan ibunya tentang aku? Tapi bukankah bagus juga kalau ia bisa mengingatku? Lagipula—

"Oh, aku ingat! Kau yang pernah tak sengaja menabrak mobil Mum, kan?" tanyanya. Serngitannya hilang, kini wajahnya memamerkan senyum ramah.

...

...

...

Oh, ya. Saat Castiel menghapus segala tentangku dari ingatan sang ibu dan anak ini, yang mereka ingat ketika terbangun di rumah sakit adalah mereka habis saja tertabrak, dan akulah yang menabrak mereka.

"Oh, ya, ya!" kataku, masih berusaha untuk tidak gugup lagi, dan berusaha menutupi kekecewaanku.

"Apa kabarmu, Sir?" tanyanya, masih tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, baik," jawabku. "Kau? Dan mamamu?"

"Kami baik juga," balasnya, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Yah, mungkin Mum masih agak kesal karena ternyata pacarnya punya dua pacar lain."

 _Pria keparat_ , rutukku dalam hati. Maksudku, siapa pria itu? Menyebalkan. "Yang penting kalian sehat-sehat saja," gumamku.

Ia mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau kerepotan membawa barang-barang itu. Kau boleh menumpang di troliku kalau mau."

"Benar?" tanyaku memastikan.

Anak ini mengangguk lagi, kali ini sambil menyengir. "Kalau kau ingin membayar yang kubeli sekalian juga tidak masalah." Mau tak mau aku jadi terkekeh. Lalu kutaruh barang-barangku di trolinya. "Oh, ya, namaku Ben, Ben Braeden," katanya, memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sekarang aku bingung. Tentu aku harus memperkenalkan diri juga, kan? Tapi aku tidak yakin aku ingin menggunakan nama 'Dean Winchester' saat ini untuk berkenalan dengannya. Jadi dengan ragu aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Jimmy," dustaku. "Namaku Jimmy Novak."

.

.

Aku membawa troli Ben ke meja kasir, dan anak ini mengikutiku dari samping. Kubayar semua yang di troli, termasuk barang yang ia beli.

"Um, Sir, tadi itu aku hanya becanda, sungguh," kata Ben dengan canggung.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, sebagai ganti aku meminjam troli yang kau pakai."

Kubilang pada petugas kasir untuk memisahkan kantong plastiknya, lalu aku dan Ben mengambil kantong masing-masing.

"Trims, Sir. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," ujar Ben.

"Sekali ini saja," ujarku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kami keluar dari supermarket. Aku berniat untuk segera menghampiri mobilku dan pergi. Walau tidak ingin meninggalkan Ben sendirian di sini, tapi aku tahu mungkin akan berbahaya kalau aku berlama-lama dengannya, apalagi kalau ibunya datang sebelum aku pergi, bisa-bisa aku—

"Ah, itu Mum!" sahut Ben.

Sontak aku langsung menoleh. Kulihat mobil putih datang ke tempat parkir. Kacanya gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang di dalam mobil itu—hanya Lisa seorangkah? Atau pacarnya yang baru? Ben melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalaku, lalu anak itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku ingin melihat Lisa, serius. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku _boleh_ melihatnya lagi dalam hidupku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera masuk mobil, sebelum siapa tahu ia akan membuka jendela mobilnya.

Aku harus pergi.

Bertemu Ben sudah membuat hatiku teriris.

Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup melihat sosok Lisa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Cinta sejati, bisa saja hadir berkali-kali. Kalau setelah sepuluh, dua puluh tahun, cinta tetap membara, kemungkinan besar kau akan mengenang cinta itu untuk selamanya.  
Forget-Me-Not, jangan lupakan aku. Cinta yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu.'**_ **  
(Primadonna Angela, novel Hanakotoba, 2014)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** padahal Fei rencananya pengen bikin Dean x OC dulu, tapi ternyata ide chapter 1 fict ini datang duluan berikut dengan dialog-dialognya. Sebenernya ini bukan dapet inspirasi dari mana-mana, judulnya pun dadakan, nyaris mau nulis judulnya 'Remembering' atau malah 'Remember When'. Tapi Fei inget ada bunga namanya 'Forget-Me-Not', jadinya gitu deh. Lalu di novel Hanakotoba milik Primadonna Angela, Fei inget ada tentang bunga itu, jadi Fei taruh kutipannya sekalian karena pas banget. Hehe.

Untuk **keterangan lebih lanjut** : Umpamakan cerita canon Supernatural sudah tamat. Mary sudah dibangkitkan oleh Amara dan hidup dengan Sam dan Dean. Lady Antonia Bevell tidak pernah datang ke Bunker, sehingga Castiel dan Sam sehat walafiat. Castiel masih dalam tubuh Jimmy Novak di bumi. Chuck dan Amara sudah tidak di bumi.

Review?


	2. Bar

"Benar-benar tidak ada seorang perempuan pun?" tanya Mum untuk kesekian kalinya sejak ia menerima fakta bahwa aku dan Dean adalah putra-putranya.

"Ya, Mum, kedua anakmu yang manis ini masih bujangan," kata Dean sambil tersenyum ringan, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mum menghembuskan nafas berat dan tampangnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tak percaya. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Dean mendelik padaku sambil menyeringai. Sebenarnya aku dan kakakku itu baru saja selesai cerita tentang semua perempuan yang masing-masing kami kencani. Dari yang, yah, benar kami merasa suka, sampai yang hanyalah, eh, perempuan panggilan, dan apa saja yang terjadi pada mereka, termasuk Meg dan Ruby dan Lydia. Oh, bahkan Dean dengan sukarela cerita pada Mum tentang Lydia, dan putri mereka yakni Emma. Aku yakin tidak akan bisa lupa tampang Mum yang membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dan bertanya, ' _Aku punya cucu?!_ '. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Dean cerita apa sebenarnya Lydia dan Emma itu.

Dari semua perempuan yang kami ceritakan, satu-satunya yang tidak diceritakan secara lengkap adalah tentang Lisa. Saat cerita tentang para perempuan itu pada Mum, kadang aku cerita tentang perempuan yang digoda Dean, dan Dean akan cerita tentang tipikal perempuan yang kusukai, itu hanya untuk saling menertawai satu sama lain. Tapi tentang Lisa Braeden, aku tidak yakin aku ingin cerita tentang dia—itu sama sekali di luar porsiku.

Yang cukup mengejutkan, sekali pun Dean telah melarangku untuk menyebut nama Lisa dan Ben lagi, ia sendirilah yang menyebut kedua nama itu di hadapan Mum. Tetap ia tidak cerita bahwa ia pernah berkencan bahkan tinggal dengan wanita itu, hanya sekedar bahwa Lisa adalah seseorang yang pernah dirasuki iblis, sampai putranya terluka dan keduanya masuk rumah sakit. Atau tentang sebelumnya Ben adalah anak yang pernah diculik monster.

Saat Dean cerita tentang Lisa, aku bisa mengatakan dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah kali pertama, sejak Castiel menghapus ingatan ibu dan anak itu, Dean menyebut nama mereka lagi. Aku memerhatikan bagaimana ia cerita tentang kasus Lisa dan Ben. Wajah Dean tampak agak tegang, kupikir mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang wanita itu, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum. Lalu kenapa ia menyebut nama itu? Aku tidak tahu apakah Mum sadar akan raut wajah putra sulungnya, tapi memang untungnya Mum tidak tanya apa-apa soal Lisa—Mum hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: post season 11, anggap Supernatural tamat di season 11 (keterangan lebih lanjut ada di paragraf terakhir author's note di chapter 1), AR, based on canon, maafkan untuk soal geografis.**

 **.**

 **Forget Me Not  
Chapter 2: Bar**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Dean lagi untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kuketuk lagi, dan akhirnya aku mendengar suara erangan keras dari balik pintu kamar itu. Pintu terbuka dan aku langsung bisa melihat wajah kusut kakakku.

"Apa?" tanyanya garang. "Ini sudah malam Sammy, aku mau tidur!"

"Aku tahu ini sudah malam, Mum sudah tidur, jadi aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu," jawabku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentang Lisa—"

"—Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak membicarakan soal dia lagi," potongnya.

Langsung saja aku menyerngit. "Oh, jadi aturan itu hanya berlaku untukku, dan kau sendiri tetap boleh menyebut namanya?"

Dean mendecak. "Aku tidak sengaja, oke? Aku keceplosan menyebut nama Lisa dan Ben karena bagaimana pun juga kita bertemu dengan mereka saat sedang memburu sesuatu. Daripada aku tiba-tiba bungkam dan Mum bertanya yang tidak-tidak, kuselesaikan saja cerita tentang mereka."

"Tapi kau tidak cerita tentang hubunganmu dengan Lisa, atau tentang Castiel yang memodifikasi ingatan mereka," ujarku.

Ia mengerang kesal. "Apa maumu, Sam?"

"Dean, kau tidak bisa begini terus. M-maksudku, kau tidak pernah mengungkit soal mereka sama sekali, dan tiba-tiba malam ini kau menyebut nama mereka begitu saja."

Kakakku ini menatapku tak percaya. Lalu ia menggeleng kepalanya dan menghembus nafas berat. "Masuklah, Sam," ujarnya frustasi. Dan aku menurut. Ia hampir tidak pernah membiarkan aku masuk kamarnya saat sedang kesal, kecuali kalau ia ingin bicara.

"Jadi?" pancingku setelah Dean menutup pintu kamarnya.

Dean menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Kemarin saat ke supermarket ... aku bertemu dengan mereka. Tidak benar-benar keduanya, tapi ya, aku bertemu mereka."

Aku tercengang. " _Mereka_? Maksudmu Lisa dan Ben?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ben sedang belanja di sana sendirian. Aku melihatnya dan mematung, barang-barang di tanganku jatuh dan ia membantuku memungut semuanya. Ia menawari agar aku menaruh barangku di trolinya, lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya, dan aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Jimmy Novak—"

"—Jimmy—Jimmy Novak? Dean—"

"—Aku tahu, oke? Aku hanya tidak yakin akan aman kalau aku memberitahu namaku adalah Dean. Ben bilang ia mengingatku sebagai orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak mobil ibunya. Habis itu aku membayar semua belanjaan kami. Keluar dari supermarket, mobil Lisa datang, Ben melambai padaku, dan aku langsung masuk mobil dan pergi," cerita Dean dengan nada agak bergetar. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ia sudah siap menangis.

"Dean, ini menyedihkan—maksudku, semua sudah selesai, kau bisa minta Castiel—"

"—Minta Castiel apa, Sam? Hah? Mengembalikan ingatan mereka agar mereka ingat padaku? Lalu mereka akan trauma karena hal buruk yang pernah terjadi pada mereka? Tidak, aku tidak sejahat itu," potongnya.

"Dean—"

"—Sudah malam, seriusan," katanya lagi, memotong perkataanku, lagi. "Sam, aku _lelah_."

Perlahan aku mengangguk, walau merasa belum puas. Jadi aku menggumamkan selamat tidur pada kakakku itu dan keluar dari kamarnya, kembali ke kamarku.

Aku tahu Dean sangat senang bermain dengan perempuan, dan sebagian besar kaum hawa akan tertarik padanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya jatuh cinta. Memang ia pernah bilang bahwa ia cinta Cassie dulu, zaman aku ada di Stanford, tapi aku tidak ada bersamanya untuk melihat seperti apa kalau kakakku jatuh cinta. Tetapi ketika Dean berusaha menyelamatkan Ben, aku tahu itu tidak sekedar ingin menolong anak-anak yang diculik, aku bisa melihat kesungguhannya terhadap Ben seorang, dan ibunya. Mungkin saat itu aku salah mengartikan cinta, tapi kutahu baik Dean dan Lisa masih tertarik satu sama lain. Mungkin, yah, itulah yang membuatku berpikir bersama Lisa dan Ben-lah Dean bisa merasa bahagia, bisa mendapatkan hidup 'normal'nya.

Masih kuingat wajah Dean ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah ia, dengan sangat tidak kusangka, membuat Castiel menghapus ingatan Lisa dan Ben tentangnya dan apa pun yang berbau supernatural. Dan sejak saat itu, Dean tidak pernah sama lagi. Saat ia bersama dengan perempuan mana pun, melirik perempuan mana pun, semuanya berbeda. Dan aku jadi sadar, Dean _memang_ benar cinta pada Lisa.

Apa perlu aku sendiri yang memanggil Castiel untuk mengembalikan ingatan ibu dan putranya itu?

.

.

 **LISA's POV**

.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku mau saja mengikuti pesan mantan pacarku itu yang bilang ingin bertemu di kafe? Kupikir Jordan, mantanku itu, ingin minta maaf karena ia telah mengencani beberapa gadis sekaligus, termasuk aku. Tapi ternyata bukan. Yang muncul di tempat ketemuanku dengan 'Jordan' adalah istrinya. Yep. ISTRInya. Jordan tidak hanya punya pacar, tapi juga istri.

Istri Jordan itu membentakku di kafe, bilang bahwa aku dengan gatal mendekati suaminya. Jadi ia mengirim pesan ke setiap pacar suaminya, lewat ponsel pria itu pula. Huh, jelas saja aku tidak bisa terima caranya membentakku! Bukan aku yang mendekati suaminya, tapi suaminyalah yang mendekatiku! Dan mana kutahu kalau ia sudah berkeluarga?

Huh, sungguh, tampaknya aku memang tidak bernasib baik kalau urusan berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Ya hamil di luar nikah dengan seorang dari genk motor, dan sekarang jadi pacar suami orang. Reseh. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar hidup berdua saja dengan putraku ini sampai akhir hayat, atau mungkin sampai Ben menikah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan istrinya. Menyedihkan.

Bir. Aku butuh bir. Sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak minum bir dan minuman beralkohol apa pun. Sejak aku pernah kecelakaan dengan Ben, aku tidak pernah lagi menyimpan bir atau meminumnya di luar. Karena mobilku tak sengaja ditabrak orang, kejadian itu membuatku merasa seakan mungkin aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup untuk minimal jangan minum-minum lagi. Tetapi kali ini, aku harus minum bir. Mungkin seteguk. Atau sebotol, lalu botolnya kulempar ke Jordan. Baiklah, aku bahkan belum minum seteguk pun dan pikiranku sudah seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Konyol.

Jadi aku mengendarai mobilku ke bar terdekat yang buka di siang bolong begini. Kuparkir mobil itu di sambil sebuah mobil hitam. Mobil apa itu namanya? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah hapal apa pun tentang otomotif—oh, di bagian depan mobilnya ada tulisan 'chevy impala'. Hm, nama yang bagus.

Masuk ke dalam bar, sangat sepi. Hanya ada dua orang yang sedang mengobrol di sofa dekat jendela, dan seorang pria di meja bartender yang memunggungiku dengan jaket kulit hijau lumutnya. Aku duduk di dua kursi sebelah pria berjaket kulit itu, memasan sebotol minuman.

Sang bartender menyerngit sambil memaksakan tawa. "Sebotol? Siang-siang begini? Habis putus, ya?"

Aku langsung terkekeh sarkastik. "Oh, kami putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi tadi _istri_ nya memancingku untuk bertemu dengannya lewat ponsel pria itu. Kami bertemu dan ia membentakku—katanya ia akan membentak semua pacar suaminya yang lain. Menyebalkan."

Bartender itu mengangguk. Menaruh sebotol minuman dan gelas beling di hadapanku. Kemudian aku mendengar pria yang duduk berjarak dua kursi dariku ini terkekeh. Aku langsung menoleh padanya.

"Seriusan, seburuk—" ia menghentikan perkataannya saat menoleh padaku. Ia tidak lagi terkekeh, malah wajahnya jadi tegang. "—itu?"

Mau tak mau aku menyerngit. "Yah, menyebalkan."

"Uh, oh," gumamnya, gugup seketika sambil mengangguk. Ia memaksakan kekehen kecil, tapi matanya masih terpaku padaku.

Bukannya aku tidak nyaman, hanya saja aku penasaran saja akan perubahan ekspresinya yang cepat begitu. Dan lagi ... wajahnya tidak asing untukku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Wajahmu tidak asing—"

.

.

 **DEAN's POV**

.

Semalam berbicara soal Lisa dan Ben. Urgh, aku masih tidak menyangka aku akan menyebut kedua nama itu di depan Sam. Dasar bodoh, sudah pasti adikku itu akan tanya terus padaku. Kenapa bisa sampai keceplosan menyebut nama Lisa, sih? Apa gara-gara dua hari lalu aku bertemu dengan Ben, lantas semua memori yang kukubur itu beranjak naik lagi? Sial.

Sangat sulit tidur semalam. Sebentar-sebentar terbangun. Menyebalkan. Saat jam dinding menunjukkan jam lima pagi, karena kesal tidak sempat benar-benar pulas, kuputuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari ranjang. Mandi, berpakaian, makan sereal, dan membawa Baby keluar hanya untuk berkeliling tanpa arah.

Menjelang siang, aku masih tidak yakin mau kembali ke Bunker. Ponselku berdering terus setiap beberapa puluh menit sekali, dan kulihat dari layarnya bahwa Sam meneleponku. Tidak ada satu pun panggilan masuk yang kuangkat. Mungkin Sam mengawatirkanku, atau mungkin sebenarnya Mum yang mengawatirkanku tapi meneleponku lewat ponsel putra bungsunya. Yang mana pun itu, aku tidak yakin aku mau menjawab ponsel itu.

Akhirnya lelah berkeliling, mataku menangkap bangunan dengan tulisan 'BAR' besar-besar di atasnya. Aku agak menyerngit, karena tulisan di pintunya menandakan bahwa bar ini sudah buka. Bar? Buka di tengah hari? Wah, ini jarang ada. Kuputuskan untuk memarkir mobil dan masuk.

Di dalam bar saat ini hanya ada dua orang pengunjung yang duduk di sofa. Kupikir aku akan duduk di depan meja bartender saja, rasanya lebih nyaman saja kalau ingin minum.

"Ingin langsung minum atau mau makan siang, Sir?" tanya sang bartender, sambil menyodorkan daftar menu.

Entah ada unsur magis atau apa, yang jelas perutku langsung keroncongan saa mendengar kata makan siang. Bartender itu langsung menyengir, dan aku menahan rasa maluku dalam hati. Kupesan seporsi makan siang dan bartender itu pergi ke dapur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai makan siang itu ada di hadapanku. Yah, mungkin karena sudah siang juga, dan daritadi aku hanya menyetir tanpa arah, jadinya sangat wajar kalau sekarang aku sudah lapar. Jadi kulahap saja makanan di hadapanku. Selesai makan, inginnya sih langsung pesan bir, tapi aku takut mual. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu makanan dalam tubuhku dicerna sebentar sambil aku mencari-cari berita yang aneh lewat ponselku.

Berita yang aneh. Huh. Sudah tidak ada berita yang benar-benar aneh lagi sejak Chuck dan Amara pergi. Anak buah Crowley pun tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya—mungkin diancam Chuck atau bagaimana, aku tidak tahu. Tapi Rowena, Lucifer, dan yang lainnya, mereka juga hilang tanpa kabar, dan aku tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau bingung.

Selama beberapa bulan ini aku dan Sam hanya menemukan suatu kasus semacam hantu yang ingin balas dendam, atau separah-parahnya adalah seekor vampir dan atau manusia serigala yang nakal. Sudah, itu saja, tidak ada monster dan makhluk ajaib lainnya. Seperti sekarang, aku mencari-cari berita lewat ponsel, tidak menemukan hal yang aneh, seakan dunia sudah tentram sekarang.

Aku mendengus. Dunia mungkin sudah tentram sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan diriku sendiri? Hancur.

"Sudah ingin minum, Sir?" tawar sang bartender.

"Apa? Oh, ya, tolong," kataku.

Bartender itu mengangguk, menaruh gelas di hadapanku dan menuangkan minuman berwarna kuning pucat ke dalamnya. "Sedang stres karena pekerjaan, ya, Sir?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Kurang lebih."

"Banyak karyawan kantor yang datang kemari tengah hari karena stres, berpikir minum akan membantu mereka melenyapkan masalah," kata bartender.

"Teori itu benar, tahu," kataku. "Setidaknya masalah itu akan hilang dari pikiran mereka sementara waktu."

Bartender itu terkekeh. Ia menaruh botol minuman yang tadi ia tuang di depanku, bilang bahwa biar aku bisa menuangnya sendiri kalau aku ingin tambah. Bagus, aku menemukan bar favoritku yang baru.

Sambil satu tangan memegang gelas minuman, satu tanganku lagi memegang ponsel. Mataku dengan cermat membaca dan mencari setiap berita yang mungkin bisa saja aneh. Huh, sepertinya mau dicari sampai berapa kali pun, sudah tidak ada monster lagi di muka bumi ini. sial.

"—Sebotol? Siang-siang begini? Habis putus, ya?" kata bartender pada seorang pembeli. Mau tak mau aku menyengir. Bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi kupikir mungkin bartender ini adalah orang yang ramah, sampai terasa begitu ingin tahu urusan orang.

"Oh, kami putus beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi tadi _istri_ nya memancingku untuk bertemu dengannya lewat ponsel pria itu. Kami bertemu dan ia membentakku—katanya ia akan membentak semua pacar suaminya yang lain. Menyebalkan," jawab yang ditanya, sepertinya ia duduk tidak jauh dariku, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan cukup jelas. Dan, itu suara perempuan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ada ya, pria sebrengsek itu? Wow.

Akhirnya aku jadi penasaran sendiri dan berniat menoleh, melihat perempuan seperti apa yang ada yang pesan sebotol minuman ini. "Seriusan, seburuk—" Tenggorokkanku langsung tercekat. Oh, tidak. Jangan _dia_. Aku bertemu dengan putranya dua hari lalu dan sekarang aku bertemu dengan sang Ibu? "—itu?"

"Yah, menyebalkan," katanya sambil menyerngit. Tentu saja ia menyerngit. Ia pasti bingung karena melihatku gugup dan pucat.

Aku menggumam tidak jelas dan mengangguk, lalu memaksakan kekehen kecil, tapi mataku masih terpaku padanya. Apa dia menyadari bahwa akulah yang bersama dengan putranya sewaktu di supermarket dua hari lalu?

"Wajahmu tidak asing—"

"—apa?" potongku dengan cepat.

"Kubilang, wajahmu tidak asing. Mungkin kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya.

 _Bukan hanya bertemu lagi, tapi kita pernah tidur di ranjang yang sama selama setahun!_ Kutepis jawaban itu jauh-jauh, dan teringat tentang Ben yang meningatku sebagai orang yang _mengaku_ bahwa akulah yang menabrak mobil mereka. "Uh, oh! Yah, aku pernah tidak sengaja menabrak mobilmu, ingat?"

"Menabrak—oh! Ya, ya, aku ingat!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ben cerita kalau kau yang membayar belanjaannya di supermarket dua hari lalu."

"Ben—ya, dia anak yang baik," ujarku, memaksakan senyum.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak perlu melakukannya, aku jadi tidak enak hati," katanya.

"Tidak masalah," gumamku.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Namaku Lisa. Ben bilang namamu ... Jimmy Nov—?"

"Novak, Jimmy Novak," ujarku.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya sedang jalan-jalan dan menemukan bar ini. Kau?"

"Kafe yang kukunjungi tadi itu dekat sini," katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Ah, er, aku seorang teknisi, atau mekanik," dustaku, menggunakan jawaban yang sama saat pertama kali ia bertanya padaku soal pekerjaan Dad bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Oh, mesin-mesin elektrik? Otomotif?"

"Otomotif. Aku senang terutama mobil," akuku—kali ini jujur.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi ingat, sebelum ke supermarket kemarin mesin mobilku tidak mau menyala, tapi Ben ... ia mengambil kunci inggris dan melakukan sesuatu, dan mesinnya bisa menyala," gumam Lisa dengan nada bingung. "Huh, aku tidak pernah ingat kami punya kunci inggris di garasi ... "

Nafasku tercekat. _Itu pasti kunci inggris milikku_. Dan, yah, walau mungkin Ben tidak ingat padaku, sepertinya ilmu yang kuberikan padanya tentang mobil tak hilang dari ingatannya.

Lisa menggeleng pelan. "Oke, jadi kau bisa mengecek dan membetulkan mobil yang bermasalah?" Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu, kau harus memberitahuku nomormu kalau sewaktu-waktu mobilku reseh. Maksudku, kalau aku menelepon ke tempat servis, mereka akan mengirim mekanis yang berbeda tiap kali datang. Kalau langsung punya nomor mekanisnya sendiri pasti lebih mudah."

Sekarang aku jadi bingung sendiri. Amankah kalau kuberikan nomorku padanya? Aku benar-benar berharap ponsel-ponselku yang lain tidak kubuang. Uh. Jadi aku menyebut nomor ponselku, dan mengganti salah satu angkanya dengan angka yang lain. Lisa langsung menyimpan nomor yang kusebut di ponselnya.

Tidak yakin aku akan tahan di sini lebih lama, kuputuskan untuk segera membayar makanan dan minumanku, lalu keluar dari bar.

.

Maafkan aku, Lis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BERSAMBUNG~**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Cupid

Pintu kamar terbuka dan aku bisa langsung melihat wajah terkejut Claire Novak sambil ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Castiel!" pekiknya pelan. "Kenapa kau di sini—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Aku merasa perlu mengecek keadaanmu sekali-kali. Jadi kedatanganku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," jawabku dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Putri tunggal Jimmy Novak ini memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku memastikan bahwa aku tidak berbuat nakal? Dan lagi, ini kamar gadis. Malaikat atau bukan, harusnya kau bisa menunggu di luar kamar, bukannya mengejutkanku begini."

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengejutkanmu," ucapku. "Jadi ... bagaimana kabarmu?"

Claire menghela. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengecek keadaanku."

Aku mengangguk. "Claire—"

' _Cas, ini Sam Winchester. Kalau sedang tidak sibuk, bisa ke Bunker? Ini soal Dean._ '

... itu suara Sam, kan?

"Castiel? Kau baik-baik saja?" Itu suara Claire. "Kau tiba-tiba ... seperti melamun."

"Ah, maaf. Barusan ... Sam memanggilku ke Bunker, katanya ini tentang Dean," akuku.

Kemudian Claire membuat ekspresi yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa kubuat dengan wajah Jimmy. Gadis ini menyengir. "Ah, tentu, tentang Dean. Aku paham. Sam paling tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu datang ke tempatnya."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa maksudnya?"

Gadis ini masih menyengir. "Tidak penting. Sudah, kau tahu kalau sekarang aku baik-baik saja, Castiel. Pergilah, Sam memanggilmu, kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Kau juga, Claire, panggil aku kalau butuh sesuatu."

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Kuharap Dean tidak terkena masalah sampai Sam harus memanggilku begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: post season 11, anggap Supernatural tamat di season 11 (keterangan lebih lanjut ada di paragraf terakhir author's note di chapter 1), AR, based on canon, maafkan untuk soal geografis.**

 **.**

 **Forget Me Not  
Chapter 3: Cupid**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku langsung terbang dengan cepat ke Bunker. Begitu aku mendarat, kusadari aku sedang ada di kamar Sam. Sebenarnya agak jarang Winchester yang adik ini memanggilku, karena biasanya sang kakak yang memintaku datang. Di kamar Sam, kakak-beradik ini sudah duduk dengan masing-masing melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Sam, Dean," sapaku.

"Hai, Cas," balas Sam, menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Dean menatapku dan Sam bergantian. "Cas?! Sam, seriusan, kau memanggilku ke kamar karena kau memanggil Cas?"

Sekarang aku jadi bingung. "Ada apa ini?"

"Cas, kau ingat Lisa Braeden?" tanya Sam tenang.

Lalu kulihat kakaknya memutar bola matanya. "Oh, Sam, kau memanggilnya untuk bicara soal Lisa?!"

"Siapa Lisa?" tanyaku, masih bingung.

"Lisa Braeden," ulang Sam. "Beberapa tahun lalu ia pernah dirasuki iblis, lalu ia dan anaknya masuk rumah sakit, Dean memintamu untuk membuat Lisa dan putranya, Ben, lupa soal Dean dan segala hal tentangnya."

Ooohh ... saat aku _bekerja sama_ dengan Crowley, saat dia janji tidak akan melukai Sam dan Dean tapi malah jadi melukai perempuan yang penting untuk Dean ini? "Ah, ya, aku ingat. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kami hanya berpikir mungkin kau bisa, entahlah, mengembalikan ingatan mereka atau apa," ujar Sam. "Maksudku, sekarang harusnya dunia sudah lebih aman, kan?"

"Whoa, _kami_?" sahut Dean. "Maksudnya _kau_! Aku tidak pernah mau Lisa dan Ben ingat lagi tentangku. Bagaimana kalau mereka trauma, atau apa begitu?"

"Makanya kau kabur saat di supermarket dan waktu di bar kemarin?" tanya Sam sambil menyerngit.

"Aku tidak _kabur_ , aku _menjauhkan diri_ darinya. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Kabur itu untuk diri sendiri, menjauhkan diri itu untuk orang lain," kata Dean.

Sam mengangguk pelan. "Paham. Dan itu menandakan kau masih peduli pada Lisa dan Ben. Dean, kau layak untuk bahagia, dan kebahagiaanmu itu adalah bersama dengan mereka berdua."

"Dan membiarkan mereka terluka, lagi?" tantang Dean.

"Mencintai itu bisa menghancurkan," ujarku pelan. Sam dan Dean langsung menoleh padaku.

Si bungsu menggeleng pelan. "Cas, kau tidak membantu."

"Cas benar, tahu," balas Dean. "Dan daripada meminta Cas mengembalikan ingatan Lisa dan Ben, aku lebih memilihnya untuk membuatku melupakan mereka berdua."

Aku terkejut bukan main. Ketika Dean memintaku menarik ingatan Lisa dan Ben Braeden tentangnya saja aku sudah cukup terkejut. Maksudku, selama aku mengenalnya, banyak 'korban' yang mungkin trauma atau apa, tapi baik Dean maupun Sam tidak pernah memintaku untuk menghapus ingatan orang-orang itu. Tidak pernah, makanya Dean mengejutkanku saat memintanya menarik ingatan ibu dan anak itu.

Tetapi Dean tidak hanya minta agar Lisa dan Ben melupakan tentang hal supernatural, melainkan ia minta padaku menarik ingatan mereka tentang diri _nya_. Dean ingin mereka melupakannya, dan segala hal, apa pun, yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Mungkin aku masih belum bisa membuat ekspresi yang sama seperti manusia walau aku sedang menggunakan tubuh manusia, tapi aku tahu beberapa ekspresi, seperti misalkan ekspresi hati yang hancur pada Dean setelah aku selesai menghapus ingatan Lisa dan Ben.

"Yang benar saja, Dean!" pekik Sam, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Cas, katakan kalau itu tidak akan kau lakukan!"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu Dean, atau kepada siapa pun lagi. Tidak akan."

Dean menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

" ... Karena itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Cepat atau lambat kau dan mereka akan ingat lagi apa yang mereka lupakan. Dean, aku bisa melenyapkan ingatan mereka tentangmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melenyapkan fakta bahwa kau pernah ada dalam kehidupan mereka. Ini hanyalah soal waktu," jelasku.

Si sulung menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Hanya soal _waktu_. Baiklah. Kau tahu, aku akan, yah, sebisa mungkin menghindar kalau bertemu dengan mereka, biar mereka jangan sampai mengingat tentangku."

"Dean ... aku bisa membuat ingatan tentangmu hilang dari otak mereka, tapi aku tidak akan bisa membuat hal tentangmu hilang dari hati mereka. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Mereka akan tetap tahu bahwa mereka menyayangi seseorang, tapi mereka tidak akan ingat siapa. Lagipula Cupid—" aku menghentikan penjelasanku. Gawat, aku tidak boleh membocorkan ini. Astaga.

Kuperhatikan Sam dan Dean menatapku sambil agak membelalakkan mata mereka. Kutahu itu maksudnya antara kaget karena aku menyebut nama 'Cupid', atau karena mereka ingin aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Cupid?" ulang Sam.

Keduanya kini memberiku tatapan menuntut, ingin agar aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Aku tidak punya jalan keluar. Bisa saja aku kabur dan terbang dari sini, tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan melakukannya. Keduanya teman baikku, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka merasa tidak bisa memercayaiku lagi.

Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanku. " ... Cupid ... beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku pergi ke surga untuk mengecek keadaan Jimmy Novak dan istrinya. Kemudian aku mengunjungi Cupid yang baru, ia sedang membaca daftar pasangan yang telah diberi panah asmara oleh Cupid-Cupid yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak sengaja melihat, Sam, Dean. Dan salah satu nama pasangan yang kulihat di daftar itu ... adalah nama Dean Winchester dan Lisa Braeden."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat kakak-beradik ini membelalakkan kedua mata mereka. Lalu Dean mengerjap kedua matanya, Sam membuka mulutnya.

"Dean dan Lisa?" ulang Sam.

Aku mengangguk. "Waktu melihat itu, aku tidak ingat siapa Lisa Braeden. Tapi aku datang ke sini dan kalian memberitahuku tentang wanita itu, aku jadi ingat."

" _Sam_ yang memberitahumu, bukan _kami_ ," koreksi Dean.

"Dean ... Cupid telah melepaskan anak panahnya padamu dan Lisa," kataku. "Itu menandakan, bahwa sekalipun aku berhasil membuatnya lupa tentangmu, hatinya masih ingat. Panah Cupid itu sangat kuat efeknya, contoh dari keberhasilan Cupid ya kedua orangtua kalian—John yang seorang Man Of Letters, dan Mary yang seorang Pemburu."

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, pintu kamar terbuka, dan aku bisa langsung melihat wajah perempuan yang terakhir kusebut namanya. Mary Winchester masuk kamar dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

.

.

 **MARY's POV**

.

Aku sedang membersihkan kamarku ketika aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar yang lain—entah kamar Sam atau Dean. Tapi aku tahu suara terakhir yang kudengar paling jelas adalah suara putra bungsuku.

" _Yang benar saja, Dean! Cas, katakan kalau itu tidak akan kau lakukan!_ "

Itulah yang Sam ucapkan. Kupikir ia tidak berteriak, tapi mungkin ia juga tidak menyangka suaranya akan sekeras itu. Dan, Cas? Oh, maksudnya malaikat Castiel itu ada bersama dengan mereka?

Sebenarnya jika waktu itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu Castiel tidak menampakkan dirinya di depanku, aku tidak akan bisa percaya akan apa pun yang dikatakan Sam dan Dean. Awalnya kupikir nama mereka hanya sama dengan nama kedua putraku, awalnya aku berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin saat ini tahun 2016. Manusia serigala, vampir, hantu, iblis, dan yang lainnya aku bisa percaya nyata karena aku pernah melihat mereka. Tapi malaikat? Seingatku aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, kemudian Dean dan Sam memanggil Castiel sebagai bukti.

Omong-omong, aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara dari salah satu kamar di sekitarku. Aku sungguh berharap mereka tidak bertengkar. Yah, aku tahu mereka sudah dewasa, tapi aku masih ibu mereka, jelas aku akan langsung berpikir bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar. Jadi aku keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri salah satu kamar.

Pertama aku menghampiri pintu kamar Dean yang lebih dekat dengan kamarku. Kupasang telinga baik-baik, ternyata suara mereka tidak berasal dari kamar ini. Jadi aku bergeser ke pintu kamar Sam. Benar juga, aku bisa mendengar suara tiga orang pria di dalam sana.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi pembicaraan mereka tampaknya serius sekali, aku jadi tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. _Namun aku penasaran_. Akhirnya aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu, menguping pembicaraan mereka.

" _Dean ... Cupid telah melepaskan anak panahnya padamu dan Lisa._ " Itu suara Castiel.

Menyerngit, aku mengingat-ingat nama Lisa yang pernah Sam atau Dean ceritakan padaku. Dan, ya, aku ingat bahwa Dean pernah menyebut nama Lisa, perempuan yang pernah dirasuki iblis, lalu masuk rumah sakit dengan putranya. Oh, astaga, Cupid benaran ada?

" _Itu menandakan, bahwa sekalipun aku berhasil membuatnya lupa tentangmu, hatinya masih ingat._ " Suara Castiel lagi.

Aku makin menyerngit. Castiel membuat Lisa itu lupa tentang Dean? Kenapa? Aku memang agak curiga tentang Dean dan perempuan Lisa ini. Soalnya waktu putraku itu cerita tentangnya, suaranya agak tersendat saat pertama kali menyebut nama 'Lisa', lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku tahu pasti ada apa-apanya, tapi aku juga tahu Dean tidak ingin cerita lebih lanjut tentang mereka—tentang hubungan mereka.

" _Panah Cupid itu sangat kuat efeknya, contoh dari keberhasilan Cupid ya kedua orangtua kalian—John yang seorang Man Of Letters, dan Mary yang seorang Pemburu._ "

Eh? Apa?

Oke, kedua putraku sudah menceritakan tentang John yang sebenarnya adalah keturunan Man Of Letters, yang makanya mereka berdua bisa tinggal di Bunker. Tapi ... Cupid? Aku dan John bisa bersatu karena panah Cupid?

Tanganku spontan memutar kenop pintu, dan pintu kamar Sam pun kubuka. Kulihat ketiga pria di kamar itu langsung menoleh padaku. Dean berwajah tegang, Sam berwajah kaget, dan Castiel berwajah datar seperti biasa.

"Mum?" gumam Dean.

Mataku mengerjap. "Oh, maaf, aku spontan. Maksudku, aku agak terkejut mendengar soal Cupid, namaku, dan John."

"Berapa banyak yang kau dengar?" tanya Dean.

"Aku baru ada di balik pintu waktu Castiel bilang bahwa Cupid melepas anak panahnya padamu dan Lisa," akuku. "Apakah itu Lisa yang sama dengan yang pernah kau ceritakan?"

Dean menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Castiel mendelik pada putra sulungku. Dan Sam menghela. "Ya, Mum, itu Lisa yang sama, Lisa Braeden." Malah Sam yang menjawab.

"Oh, Dean ... dan kau bilang tidak ada perempuan mana pun ... ?" ucapku.

Putraku itu mendecak. "Dia masa lalu, Mum. Jadi saat ini memang tidak ada!"

Kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Dean, aku memang telah melewatkan amat sangat banyak hal dalam hidupmu. Tapi aku tetap ibumu. Jadi aku tahu ada perbedaan ketika kau cerita tentang Lisa dengan cerita tentang perempuan yang lain."

"Mum—"

"Dean Winchester! Castiel membuat Lisa melupakanmu? Apa kau yang minta?" tanyaku agak galak, dengan suara seorang ibu. Dean mengangguk pelan. "Oh, kau, kuyakin John mengajarimu untuk bertanggungjawab atas apa yang kau perbuat. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lisa? Kau melarikan diri darinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua, Anak Muda, tapi sikapmu itu pengecut dan kuyakin John akan malu!"

Dean menatapku tak percaya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Castiel, lalu Sam, dan akhirnya mengerang. "Kenapa kalian begitu kompak?!"

"Anak Muda, pergi ke rumah perempuan itu, bicara padanya," tegasku.

Putra sulungku menganga sebentar sebelum menjawab. "B-bicara apa?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Apa saja! Bahwa kau menyayanginya, mungkin, atau kalau perlu kau bawa Castiel untuk mengembalikan ingatannya lalu kau bisa melamarnya."

"Melamar—astaga, Mum!"

Sekarang aku berkacak pinggang. "Jangan _astaga Mum_ , Dean. Umurmu itu memang sudah sangat cukup untuk menikah!" Sam terkekeh, jadi aku mendelik padanya. "Kau juga, Sam."

Seketika itu juga kekehan putra bungsuku lenyap. "A-aku?"

"Ya!" jawabku. "Jadi, Dean, kau keluar dari Bunker sekarang, pergi ke rumah Lisa, jangan kembali kalau kau belum bicara, apa saja, dengannya."

" ... Mum, kau tahu kalau bisa saja aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke tempatnya dan bicara dengannya, kan?" kata Dean pelan.

Aku menyengir. "Aku sudah bilang, Dean, aku ibumu. Aku akan tahu."

Lalu aku beranjak keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar menutup pintu setelah di luar kamar, aku masih sempat mendengar Sam berkata,

" _Aku selalu ingin merasakan rasanya punya seorang ibu, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini._ "

Aku tidak tahu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BERSAMBUNG~**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Phone Number

Mobilku reseh lagi. Mesinnya tidak mau menyala. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan mesinnya. Waktu mau ke supermarket waktu itu, Ben berhasil membuat mesinnya mau menyala. Tetapi sekarang anak itu sedang tidak di rumah. Ia sedang di sekolah, dan aku hendak menjemputnya dari rumah.

Lalu aku teringat tentang pria yang kutemui di bar, pria yang sama yang pernah tidak sengaja menabrak mobilku. Ia bilang bisa membetulkan mobil, kan? Kugigit bibirku dan meraih ponsel dalam tas. Kucari nama 'Jimmy Novak' di daftar kontak. Setelah dapat, kutekan tombol telepon.

Ada yang aneh. Karena ketika aku menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, operator berkata bahwa nomor yang kuhubungi itu salah. Menyerngit, tapi kupikir mungkin sebenarnya Jimmy itu tidak begitu hapal nomor ponselnya sendiri, lagipula saat ia memberitahuku nomornya, ia tidak sambil mengecek ponselnya padahal saat itu ia sedang memegangnya. Uuuhh ... serasa baru diberi harapan palsu.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk menelepon ke tempat servis mobil saja. Baru mau mencari dari daftar kontak, aku mendengar ada orang yang berjalan menuju garasi ini. Penasaran, aku berjalan keluar dari garasi, menemukan Jimmy Novak sedang menghampiriku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: post season 11, anggap Supernatural tamat di season 11 (keterangan lebih lanjut ada di paragraf terakhir author's note di chapter 1), AR, based on canon, maafkan untuk soal geografis.**

 **.**

 **Forget Me Not  
Chapter 4: Phone Number**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimmy?" tanyaku kaget.

"Uh, hei," ucapnya gugup. "Tadi aku memencet bel rumah beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Lalu kulihat pintu garasi terbuka, jadi mungkin kau atau Ben ada di garasi."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu menyerngit bingung. "Um, Jimmy? Dari mana kau tahu bahwa ini rumahku?"

Jimmy tetap gugup. "Ah ... err ... kau tidak ingat? Saat kita di bar ... kau memberitahuku tempat tinggalmu di mana ... "

Masih aku menyerngit. Kucoba mengingat-ingat hari kemarin, ketika aku bertemu dengannya di bar. Sepertinya aku tidak ingat soal memberitahunya alamatku. Masa iya sebenarnya ia menguntitku saat pulang kemarin? Atau mungkin aku sudah minum terlalu banyak makanya jadi tidak ingat kalau aku memberitahunya alamatku? Bisa jadi, sih.

"Oh," gumamku. "Oh! Kebetulan sekali! Tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu—mesin mobilku mati padahal aku harus segera menjemput Ben di sekolahnya. Dan, eh, operatornya bilang nomormu salah."

Sekarang Jimmy yang menyerngit. "Nomorku salah?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu kubacakan nomornya yang ada di ponselku. "Apa itu benar?"

Jimmy mengecek ponselnya. "Oh, maaf, ada satu digit angka yang salah. Yang benar adalah—"

"—Oh, astaga. Batere ponselku habis! Ah, mungkin nanti kau bisa menuliskannya di kertas?" tanyaku dan ia mengangguk. "Oke, uh, bisa tolong mobilku?" Ia mengangguk lagi.

Jadi kami masuk ke garasi. Jimmy membuka bagian depan mobilku dan memeriksanya. Setelah itu kulihat ia mengambil kotak perkakas di meja kayu, membukanya dan mengambil suatu alat, mulai berbuat sesuatu pada mesin mobilku.

Aku jadi tercengang sendiri. Sepertinya pemandangan Jimmy dengan mobil di garasiku seperti sekarang bukanlah hal yang baru. Aku merasa pernah melihat pemandangan ini. Tapi kapan? Ia tidak pernah datang ke rumahku sebelumnya, kan?

"—Lisa, hei, kau dengar?" panggilnya. Aku mengerjap. Daritadi ia memanggilku dan aku melamun, ya? "Kubilang, coba nyalakan mobilnya."

Langsung aku masuk mobil dan memutar kunci, bisa kudengar suara mesinnya yang menyala. Aku langsung lega sendiri. Jadi aku turun dari mobil lagi sambil Jimmy menutup bagian depan mobilku. "Terimakasih, oh, kau benar-benar penyelamat." Ia menyengir kecil. "Jadi, berapa?"

Ia menyerngit. "Apanya yang berapa?"

"Ongkosnya? Harga jasanya?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak usah," katanya, "tidak ada yang salah dengan mobilmu, hanya ada yang kendor sedikit, harusnya tidak akan jadi masalah lagi."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Jimmy," kataku lagi. Aku ingin berniat segera masuk mobil biar langsung menjemput Ben, tapi mulutku malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang bahkan membuat diriku sendiri terkejut. "Hei, bisa kita keluar lain waktu? Minum kopi atau apa? Kalau senggang?"

Kulihat ia agak tercengang. Kuharap perkataan itu tidak aneh, tidak terdengar sebagai perempuan agresif. Tapi kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan berpikir bahwa perempuan yang mengatakan kalimat itu sedang berusaha mendekatiku.

Memang aku terkejut akan ajakanku sendiri itu. Tapi Jimmy membuatku lebih terkejut lagi. "Tentu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Entah bagaimana, tapi hatiku melompat girang. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar di hadapan pria ini. Kuambil secarik kertas dan pena dari mobilku, kusodorkan keduanya pada Jimmy. "Oke, uh, kau bisa tulis nomormu di kertas ini. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti setelah kembali ke rumah habis menjemput putraku."

Jimmy mengambil kertas dan pena itu dan menuliskan nomornya. Habis itu aku menyimpan kertas dan pena, dan mengendarai mobilku keluar dari garasi.

 _Oh, Lis, kau bukan gadis remaja lagi!_

Tapi kenapa rasanya bisa semenyenangkan ini?

.

.

 **DEAN's POV**

.

" _Kau memberikan nomormu yang asli padanya_?" ulang Sam.

"Ya, Sam. Dia bilang akan menghubungiku," akuku.

" _Kenapa tidak kau yang menghubunginya? Bukankah kau masih menyimpan nomornya?_ " tanyanya.

"Tidak. Waktu Cas menghapus ingatannya, aku juga menghapus nomor ponsel dan telepon rumahnya Lisa."

" _Oh, Dean, astaga ..._ "

Aku menyerngit. Yang barusan itu adalah suara Mum. Berarti Mum juga sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan antara aku dan Sam!

"Apa itu Mum?" tanyaku.

" _Ya, ini aku, Dean,_ " jawab Mum.

Kuputar bola mataku. "Baiklah, aku sudah bicara dengan Lisa. Aku boleh pulang ke Bunker sekarang?"

Aku mendengar suara helaan dari seberang. Tapi akhirnya yang bilang 'boleh' adalah Sam. Jadi aku mengendarai Baby pulang ke Bunker.

Bukannya aku menunggu-nunggu telepon atau pesan masuk dari Lisa. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku agak berpikir biar ia jangan menghubungiku. Aku merindukannya, kuakui itu. Kuakui juga bahwa aku masih peduli padanya dan Ben. Jadi karena aku peduli pada mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka sampai mengingat kenangan buruk mengenaiku. Tapi aku miris sendiri setiap kali tadi perempuan itu memanggilku dengan nama 'Jimmy'. Bukan salahnya, sih, tapi kan tetap saja ...

Tak terasa sudah malam. Mum mungkin sudah menanyakan sampai tiga kali kalau Lisa sudah menghubungiku sejak tadi. Kujawab jujur bahwa memang ia belum menghubungiku. Agak cemas juga sih, aku. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak menghubungiku karena ada suatu masalah? Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Malah beranggapan bagus kalau ia tidak menghubungiku.

Huh, baru ingin merasa tenang dan masuk kamar, ponselku berbunyi. Segera kulihat layarnya. Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak kukenal. Kupikir mungkin itu adalah Lisa, jadi aku angkat saja.

"Halo?" kataku.

" _Um, ini Lisa,_ " ujarnya pelan.

Ternyata memang benar dia. "Oh, halo, Lis."

" _Kau Jimmy Novak?_ " tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya, Lisa. Ini Jimmy."

" _... tapi ... nomor yang kau berikan padaku tadi siang ternyata sudah tersimpan di ponselku, dan namanya di daftar kontak adalah Dean ..._ "

Apa?

.

.

 **LISA's POV**

.

"Kok, lama sih, Mum? Tumben," ujar Ben begitu ia masuk mobil.

"Maaf, ya, tadi mobilnya bermasalah lagi," akuku.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa, sih. Lalu kau panggil mekanis?"

Aku tersenyum kecil."Nyaris. Jimmy datang ke rumah dan langsung membetulkan mobil ini."

Ben bersiul pelan, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Jimmy Novak, kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Dia cukup tampan, kan, Mum?"

Kuyakin aku merasa pipiku menghangat. "Oh, diamlah."

Putraku ini terkekeh. "Sebentar lagi aku lulus sekolah dan kau tahu kuliah yang kuincar itu membuatku harus tinggal di asrama. Dan jika saat itu, kalau selama aku tinggal di asrama, lalu mendapat kabar bahwa kau dan Jimmy berkencan, aku tidak akan heran."

"Ben, kau tidak boleh menggoda ibumu seperti itu, tidak sopan," kataku. Tidak dengan galak.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Mum, hanya memberitahu saja," ujar Ben geli.

Aku terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng. "Yah, kupikir ia cukup tampan ..."

"Bagaimana ceritanya sampai ia bisa datang ke rumah?" tanya Ben kemudian.

"Oh, kami bertemu di bar dan aku memberitahunya alamat rumah kita, jaga-jaga kalau mobil ini bermasalah—ia seorang yang sangat paham otomotif katanya. Tadi aku coba telepon dia, tidak nyambung. Saat mau telepon tempat servis, Jimmy muncul di garasi lalu—huh ... " aku terhenti sebentar, "aku lupa menanyakan bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa sampai mampir. Tapi kemudian ia mengecek dan membetulkan mobil ini, dan bilang ternyata nomor yang ia berikan salah. Jadi ia menuliskan nomor yang benar di kertas."

"Huh. Mungkin dia memang sengaja datang untuk bertemu dengan Mum?" tanya Ben. Aku sedang tidak menoleh padanya saat ini, tapi kuyakin dan percaya ia sedang menyengir.

"Ben ... "

"Siapa tahu, kan?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh.

Mau tak mau aku terkekeh juga, tapi menggeleng pelan. Jimmy itu seorang montir, pekerjaannya bisa dimana-mana. Mungkin tadi ia memang ada di sekitar rumahku, lalu merasa sekalian ingin menyapa ke rumahku. Bisa saja, kan?

.

.

Selesai makan malam dan mengerjakan membersihkan dapur, aku segera mandi dan menyiapkan tempat tidur. Mataku menangkap ponsel yang kutaruh di meja di samping ranjang, kepikiran soal Jimmy. Mungkin aku bisa menghubunginya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam atau apa. Atau mungkin bisa mengajaknya minum kopi besok.

Kugigit bibirku. Oh, astaga, aku benar-benar seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan hati gebetannya!

Aku mengambil kertas tempat di mana Jimmy menuliskan nomor ponselnya. Kuketikkan digit-digit nomor itu ke ponselku, setelah memastikan nomornya benar, aku menekan tulisan'panggil'. Setelahnya, aku menyerngit. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Nomor yang Jimmy berikan, yang kuketik dan langsung kutelepon ... deret nomor itu langsung berubah menjadi tulisan 'Dean' ketika aku menekan 'panggil'.

Siapa 'Dean'? Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa menyimpan nomor Jimmy dengan nama Dean? Aku tidak tahu.

Kemudian orang dari seberang mengangkat teleponnya. Dengan hati tidak tenang aku mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga.

" _Halo?_ " Itu suara Jimmy. Berarti mungkin ini nomornya. Tapi kenapa aku telah menyimpannya lebih dulu dengan nama Dean?

"Um, ini Lisa," cicitku.

" _Oh, halo, Lis._ "

Kuteguk ludahku dengan sangat susah payah. Mau dia Jimmy Novak atau Dean, aku jadi penasaran. Aku ingin tahu. "Kau Jimmy Novak?" semburku begitu saja.

" _Ya, Lisa. Ini Jimmy._ "

Jantungku berdegup sedikit lebih kencang lagi, dan aku bisa merasakan jemariku dingin. " ... tapi ... nomor yang kau berikan padaku tadi siang ternyata sudah tersimpan di ponselku, dan namanya di daftar kontak adalah Dean ..."

Hening. Ia tidak membalas perkataanku, aku juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sampai beberapa detik, ia menggumamkan namaku dengan pelan.

"Jadi, eh—"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Aku termegap. Suara apa itu? Asalnya dari tangga. _Tangga_. Langsung saja aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat ke tangga. Hatiku mencelos melihat putra tunggalku tergeletak di lantai bawah. Aku langsung memekik nama putraku sambil menuruni tangga. Kuraih Ben dan menggoyang pelan tubuhnya.

"Ben, Ben, sayang?" panggilku cemas, tapi anak ini tidak membuka matanya. Kemudian mataku menangkap noda berwarna merah di lantai. Dengan gemetar aku mengusap pelan noda itu. Basah. Dan aku mataku menyusuri bagian kepala Ben, melihat ada bekas darah, tidak terlalu banyak, tapi itu darah. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya, ia hanya tidak sadarkan diri.

" _LIS?! LISA?! ADA APA DENGAN BEN?!_ " Suara Jimmy. Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku masih memegang ponselku. Suara pria itu sangat keras, mungkin ia berteriak dari ponselnya.

Dengan sesunggukkan aku menempelkan ponsel itu ke telingaku lagi. "Jim—Jimmy, Ben—oh, astaga, dia jatuh dari tangga!"

" _Jatuh?!_ " tanyanya. " _Baiklah. Lis, berusahalah untuk tenang dan bawa Ben ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku akan menyusul._ "

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang kalau putraku jatuh dari tangga?!"

" _Kalau kau tidak tenang, kau tidak akan bisa mengemudi!_ "

"Tapi—"

" _Lis, tarik nafas pelan-pelan,_ " katanya, aku menurut. " _Hembuskan perlahan._ " Aku menurut lagi. " _Lakukan itu terus sampai kau yakin bisa mengemudi dengan baik. Aku akan segera jalan dari sini. Kalau aku sudah dekat rumahmu, aku akan telepon untuk tanya kau sudah di rumah sakit atau masih di rumah, oke?_ "

"O-oke," jawabku. Lalu sambungan teleponnya terputus.

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan.

Ayolah, Lis.

.

.

 **DEAN's POV**

.

Aku langsung mengantungi ponsel dan dompet dalam saku celana, kemudian meraih kunci mobil dan langsung keluar kamar. Pas sekali, aku berpapasan dengan Mum yang mungkin baru ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menyerngit melihat tampangku.

"Dean, ada apa?" tanyanya. "Kau pucat sekali."

"Um, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit," ujarku. "Ben jatuh dari tangga, Lisa membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku akan menemuinya di sana."

"Oh, astaga. Kau mau kutemani?" tanya Mum cemas.

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak usah, aku akan baik-baik saja sendiri."

Mum mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Dean."

"Tentu saja, aku selalu mengendarai mobil dengan hati-hati walau buru-buru," ucapku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Sekarang Mum menggeleng. "Bukan soal mengendarai mobil ... hanya saja, Dean, _berhati-hatilah_."

Aku menyerngit kecil. Tapi perlahan mengangguk juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BERSAMBUNG~**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Memories

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang pistol dan Mum yang kerasukan. Aku tidak paham kenapa aku sering sekali memimpikan hal itu. Saat pertama kali aku bermimpi tentang itu, semua terlihat buram. Tapi makin lama makin jelas, dan bahkan aku melihat seorang pria bersama kami di mimpi itu. Semakin aku memimpikannya, makin jelas tampang pria itu.

Tampangnya ... sekarang sudah jelas. Itu tampang Jimmy Novak. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa dalam mimpi itu aku menyebutnya dengan nama 'Dean'? Tunggu dulu, bukankah nama Dean itulah satu-satunya nama orang di daftar kontak ponsel Mum yang tidak kukenal?

Kubuka kedua bola mataku, dan saat pandanganku jernih, satu-satunya wajah yang bisa kulihat di sini adalah wajah pria yang sama dengan pria yang di mimpiku. Jimmy, atau Dean, atau siapa pun itu.

Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatiku, dan aku tidak tahu apa ini. Aku seperti merasa rindu pada sosoknya. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa merindukan Jimmy Novak ini kalau aku baru dua kali bertemu dengannya?

 _Tidak, bukan dua kali_.

Perlahan, sesuatu, seperti potongan film, menyusup masuk ke dalam otakku. Mimpi-mimpiku, tentang pistol, Mum, pria bernama Dean, dan sosok seorang ayah, semuanya masuk ke dalam otakku. Tapi itu bukan lagi sebagai bunga tidur, karena aku tahu, semuanya pernah terjadi padaku.

Pandanganku mengabur, bukan menjadi buram, tapi berkaca-kaca. Aku anak SMA, tahun ini lulus sekolah, dan air mata masih mampu mengalir di kedua pipiku. Pria yang ada bersamaku ini wajahnya langsung bertambah cemas.

"Ben, Ben, apa yang sakit?" tanyanya.

Jika seorang laki-laki memeluk laki-laki yang lain, tentu rasanya aneh. Tapi kalau memeluk ayah sendiri, atau seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah, tidak aneh, bukan? Jadi aku memeluknya.

"Dean," gumamku.

Ia mematung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: post season 11, anggap Supernatural tamat di season 11 (keterangan lebih lanjut ada di paragraf terakhir author's note di chapter 1), AR, based on canon, maafkan untuk soal geografis.**

 **.**

 **Forget Me Not  
Chapter 5: Memories**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEAN's POV**

.

"Dean," ucap Ben.

Ketika ia memelukku saja aku sudah bingung. Sekarang ia menyebut namaku. Bukan nama Jimmy, melainkan nama asliku. Dari mana ia tahu nama itu? Masa iya dia sudah ingat lagi?

"B-Ben, Ben, apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sudah ingat sekarang. Kau tahu, sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, aku sering mimpi tentang aku memegang pistol." Hatiku mencelos. "Tentang Mum kerasukan." Aku meringis. "Dan aku mimpi tentang seorang pria yang menjadi papaku."

"Itu mimpi, Ben. Ini nyata," gumamku.

Anak ini menggeleng. "Semuanya nyata, Dean. Mimpi-mimpi itu ... mereka seperti potongan memori yang ingin menampakkan eksistensinya, memberitahuku kalau semua itu sebenarnya pernah terjadi dan entah kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa ingat. Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengingatnya."

 _Oh, tidak_.

Ben tersenyum. "Aku ingat kau pernah datang di ulangtahunku yang ke delapan. Lalu kau mengajariku untuk memberi pelajaran pada anak yang mengambil _game_ -ku. Kau mengajariku soal mobil. Kau tinggal denganku dan Mum saat kau bilang Sam sudah tidak ada."

Aku mengerjap. Dia benar-benar ingat semuanya.

Tapi aku menggeleng pelan. "Ben. Dokter bilang kepalamu terbentur, tapi tidak parah. Memang keningmu sempat berdarah tadi, tapi itu gara-gara terbeset, bukan benturan. Jadi mungkin ... semua yang kau akui sebagai ingatan itu adalah mimpi."

"Dean, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," erangnya. "Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Aku tahu mana yang mimpi, mana yang benar ingatan. Aku ingat kau sangat sayang pada Mum—kuharap sampai sekarang pun masih."

Hatiku meringis. Dia benar. Aku dulu sayang pada Lisa. Dan harapannya itu sudah lebih dulu kukabulkan—aku masih menyayangi Lisa, dan putranya ini. Mungkin benturan itulah yang membuatnya ingat kembali? Tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Apa Lisa harus membenturkan kepalanya juga agar bisa mengingatku lagi?

"Tapi ... kenapa beberapa tahun ini aku bisa lupa tentangmu, ya?" gumam Ben bingung. Aku jadi gugup. "Mum juga ... seakan-akan kami tidak pernah mengenalmu sama sekali. Rasanya ingatanku tentangmu hilang begitu saja sejak ... eh ... " Wajah Ben perlahan memucat. Oh astaga, inilah yang aku tidak mau lihat. "Mum benar-benar kerasukan, menyerangku dan kau?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kau menggendong Mum sambil aku memegang pistolmu?" Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kau membawa kami ke rumah sakit ... lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Kutelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kau ingat aku pernah cerita bahwa malaikat itu nyata, dan bahwa salah satunya bernama Castiel—ia menjadi temanku dan Sam?" Ia mengangguk. "Aku ... yah, memintanya untuk menghapus ingatan kalian tentangku. Jadi kalian tidak pernah mengenalku dan segala hal tentangku—termasuk supernatural."

Ben membelalakkan matanya. "Kau melakukan itu? Kenapa?! Kau tahu, setelah kau pergi, Mum berkencan dengan beberapa orang lain dan tidak pernah berhasil. Kalau kau tidak pergi, ia tidak perlu lagi berkencan dengan pecundang-pecundang itu! Kalau kau tidak pergi—"

"—kalau aku tidak pergi," potongku, "Lisa mungkin akan trauma. Kau dan dia akan punya ingatan tentang kejadian yang buruk yang seharusnya tidak mesti kalian alami. Makanya aku ingin agar kalian melupakan aku, biar kalian bisa hidup senang dan normal."

Kini ia memegang erat lengan tanganku. "Dean, Dean, katakan padaku. Katakan kalau kau sayang pada ibuku."

"Ben—"

"Dean, aku tahu kau masih sayang," potongnya. "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil. Aku memang kesal dan takut saat iblis itu membunuh Matt dan merasuki Mum, tapi kutahu itu bukan salahmu—bukan maumu kami sampai seperti itu. Dan aku juga kesal kau melakukan tindakan egois dengan menghapus ingatan kami, tapi aku tahu kau selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuk kami—semua hal yang kau lakukan pada kami, kau sayang Mum, kan?"

Aku menghela. "Ya, Ben. Aku sayang Lisa. Aku sayang _kalian_ , makanya aku berpikir untuk menghapus ingatanmu lagi."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tahu maksudnya untuk kebaikkanku, tapi kau salah. Aku tidak akan bahagia. Kau tinggal bersama dengan kami, itulah yang membuatku bahagia, Dean, kuyakin Mum juga merasakan yang sama denganku walau ia tidak ingat."

 _Untuk mencintai itu menghancurkan_ , kata Castiel. Mum bilang agar aku hati-hati. Mungkin maksudnya agar aku berhati-hati dalam memilih langkah yang ingin kuambil, seperti yang harus kulakukan saat ini.

Kudengar pintu kamar terbuka, aku langsung menoleh, melihat Lisa masuk kamar rawat ini dengan agak cemas bercampur lega—mungkin karena melihat Ben sudah tersadar. Langsung saja wanita itu menghampiri cepat ranjang putranya. Aku menyingkir, tentu saja, biar anak dan ibu itu bisa berpelukan atau apa.

"Ben, oh, Sayang, bagaimana—ada yang sakit?" tanya Lisa cemas.

"Kepalaku agak pening, tapi tidak apa," jawab Ben.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai jatuh, sih?" tanya Lisa lagi. Ah, ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak menanyakan itu padanya tadi?

"Kepeleset di salah satu anak tangga, jatuh, deh."

Lisa menghela. "Mum sudah sering bilang agar kau berhati-hati, kau, sih, naik-turun tangga sambil lari, tidak pegangan pula."

"Aku akan lebih hati-hati, Mum, janji," ujar Ben.

Sang ibu mengangguk, menoleh padaku. "Trims sudah menunggu di sini, Jimmy. Aku benar-benar khawatir kalau harus meninggalkan Ben sendiri di sini sementara aku mengurus administrasi ... "

Kuangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah. Kau cukup beruntung tadi kau membawa serta ponselmu saat menghampiri Ben."

Ia mengangguk. "Omong-omong tentang ponsel ... bisa kita bicara?" Pasti tentang nama lagi. "Kau tahu, kalau kau mau, aku hanya agak bingung dan penasaran."

Aku melirik Ben yang dipunggungi ibunya. Anak itu menyengir kecil, lalu menggerakkan mulutnya untuk mengucapkan ' _beritahu dia_ ' tanpa suara. Sambil menghela kecil aku menggeleng pelan, tapi aku setuju juga untuk bicara dengan Lisa. Aku belum menyiapkan penjelasan apa-apa, tapi aku tidak yakin aku siap untuk jujur.

Kami—aku dan Lisa keluar dari kamar rawat Ben, duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kamar. "Bukan urusanku, memang," mulainya. "Namun, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, tiba-tiba saja aku punya nomormu di ponselku atas nama orang lain. Mungkin saja dulu nomor itu milik orang yang bernama Dean, lalu sekarang nomor tersebut dipakai Jimmy Novak."

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, err, begitulah. Aku menemukan kartu nomor itu begitu saja saat aku sedang butuh, jadi kupakai saja sampai sekarang."

"Ah," gumamnya sambil mengangguk juga, lalu menyerngit lagi. "Tapi ... aku tidak pernah ingat punya kenalan bernama Dean. Maksudku, kalau aku menyimpan nomornya, berarti ia orang yang penting."

 _Aku_ orang yang penting— _aku_ pernah menjadi orang yang penting buatnya.

Tapi kuangkat bahu. "Itu sudah di luar kemampuanku untuk menjawab."

Lisa tertawa kecil. "Yah, tentu saja. Maaf, ya, aku agak ... yah, aku hanya penasaran saja, dan bingung." Aku memaksakan senyum. "Oh, aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang benar-benar tepat, tapi aku masih berpikir tentang ... eh, minum kopi."

Mau tak mau aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu jauh, tapi mungkin benar kata Castiel ... Lisa tidak bisa ingat tentangku, tapi perasaannya padaku tetap ada.

.

.

 **BEN's POV**

.

Aku sedang membaca manga di ruang tengah ketika aku mendengar suara mobil memasuki tempat parkir. Segera aku mengintip lewat jendela. Mobil yang datang adalah mobil Impala Dean. Spontan aku menyengir.

Sungguh, aku senang bukan main. Selama ini, seingatku Mum sudah berkencan dengan sejumlah pria, dan satu-satunya pria yang mau kuberi restu untuk bersama Mum adalah Dean. Bahkan ketika selama beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengenalnya sebagai Jimmy Novak, aku tetap senang padanya. Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu siapa Jimmy Novak itu—entah itu nama buatan Dean atau nama kenalannya. Mungkin aku harus tanya padanya lain kali.

Aku ingat tadi sore Mum ribut soal pakaian gara-gara mau pergi minum kopi dengan Dean. Aku geli bukan main saat menyaksikannya begitu. Terutama saat Dean mengebel rumah. Mum keluar rumah dengan Dean, pria itu masih sempat menoleh padaku sehingga aku bisa melemparnya cengiran besar. Seriusan, Dean benar-benar harus mengaku pada Mum.

Bilangnya, sih, hanya ingin minum kopi. Mereka berangkat jam empat sore, dan sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Pasti sekalian makan malam.

"Ben, aku pulang!" seru Mum sambil kudengar pintu depan terbuka.

Ia masuk ruang tengah, dan kulihat Dean ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Kusambut mereka dengan cengiran.

"Jangan menyengir begitu, Ben, tidak sopan," kata Mum lalu ia menoleh pada Dean. "Duduklah, Jimmy."

Dean mengangguk lalu duduk di sampingku. "Kau baca apa?" tanyanya.

"Naruto. Aku baca ulang buku terakhirnya," jawabku.

"Mau kopi, Jim?" tanya Mum.

Aku langsung menyerngit sambil agak menyengir. "Bukannya kalian habis _minum kopi_?"

Kulirik Mum, lalu Dean, sambil agak menyengir. Dean membalas cengiranku lalu ia menoleh pada Mum, jadi aku mencontohnya. Mum menatap kami bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oke, kuganti," kata Mum akhirnya. "Mau _teh_ , Jim?"

Dean terkekeh pelan. "Tidak usah repot, Lis, aku juga tidak akan lama, sudah malam."

"Aku memaksa," tekan Mum. "Jangan kemana-mana." Lalu ia keluar dari ruang tengah—kupikir ke dapur.

Aku masih menyengir pada Dean, kusenggol pelan tangannya, gara-gara ia masih menyaksikan Mum sampai benar-benar tak terlihat dari tempat duduknya.

"Kencannya menyenangkan?" bisikku.

Ia mengerjap dan menoleh padaku. "Menyenangkan. Ia masih tetap ceriwis."

Langsung aku terkekeh, ia memang benar. "Kok bisa sampai malam?"

"Kami mengobrol banyak, lalu sekalian makan."

"Dan kau masih tidak memberitahunya tentang siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng. "Mau tunggu sampai kapan, Dean? Sampai Mum ikut jatuh di tangga lalu ingat tentangku?"

Diangkatnya bahu. "Castiel bilang ia pasti akan ingat sendiri cepat atau lambat, tinggal tunggu waktu."

"Plis, Dean, beritahu Mum," pintaku. "Aku tahu kau takut ia jadi menjauhimu, tapi akan lebih baik ia tahu darimu sejak awal daripada ia tahu dengan _kecelakaan_."

"Bagaimana cara bilangnya? ' _Hei, Lis. Aku Dean Winchester dan dulu kita pernah berkencan sampai aku tinggal denganmu dan putramu saat adikku terjebak di neraka bersama Lucifer. Oh, omong-omong, kau pernah dirasuki iblis sampai terluka jadi aku meminta malaikat bernama Castiel menghapus ingatanmu,_ ' begitu?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Kurang lebih."

"Dia akan mengira aku gila."

"Setidaknya kau jujur. Kalau perlu, aku akan ada bersamamu saat kau mengaku."

Ia tertawa hambar. "Yang ada ia akan mengira bahwa aku benar-benar gila dan menyuruhku menjauhimu."

"Tapi—"

"Tehmu, Jimmy," kata Mum yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan. Dean menggumamkan terimakasih pelan. Mum meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja lalu duduk di salah satu sofa. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Mobil," jawabku, bersamaan dengan Dean yang menjawab 'Naruto'. Aku dan Dean langsung menoleh satu sama lain dan menyerngit. Lalu kami menoleh pada Mum lagi. "Naruto," kataku, bersamaan dengan Dean yang menyebut 'Mobil'. Sekali lagi kami mendelik satu sama lain, kemudian menoleh pada Mum lagi. "Mobil dan Naruto."

Mum menyerngit. "Rahasia kaum adam?"

Aku mengangguk. Kulirik Dean juga mengangguk.

.

.

 **DEAN's POV**

.

Kupikir hanya sebentar, tapi ternyata aku menghabiskan waktu sejam di rumah Lisa. Kami mengobrol bertiga. Kasihan Ben, ia sudah tahu bahwa nama asliku adalah Dean, ia selalu tercekat sebentar sebelum menyebut namaku. Aku juga agak cemas kalau ia sampai keceplosan memanggilku 'Dean' dan bukan 'Jimmy'.

Karena memang sudah malam, akhirnya aku pamit juga. Lisa mengantarku sampai ke depan mobil, dan dari sini aku masih bisa melihat Ben sedang menonton kami lewat jendela. Lewat lirikan mataku, aku menyuruhnya untuk jangan mengintip. Kulihat ia malah tertawa, tapi akhirnya pergi juga.

"Kau cepat akrab dengan Ben," ungkap Lisa.

"Oh, yah, tidakkah ia begitu pada semua orang?" tanyaku.

Sambil tersenyum Lisa menggeleng. "Dia selalu cuek dengan lelaki mana pun yang bersamaku, atau yang menjemput dan mengantarku pulang. Sejauh ini, kau satu-satunya yang ia beri senyum."

Hatiku berlunjak senang. Mungkin Ben memang memberinya restu untuk mendekati ibunya. Tapi anak itu sudah ingat tentangku, kan? Bagaimana jika ia belum ingat sama sekali, jika ia hanya mengenalku sebagai Jimmy Novak? Apakah ia akan bersikap sama seperti tadi?

"Jadi ... hari ini menyenangkan," ujar wanita yang bersamaku ini sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ya, menurutku juga begitu," akuku jujur, tersenyum juga.

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi lagi sewaktu-waktu kalau senggang?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Bagus," gumam Lisa.

Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah harus pulang ke Bunker, membiarkan perempuan ini beristirahat, tapi aku masih belum rela meninggalkannya. Gawat, Cupid benar-benar sudah melepaskan panahnya padaku dan Lisa, ya?

Kurasakan tangannya menyelinap untuk menggenggam lembut tanganku. Ia mendekat dan berjinjit, mengecup lembut pipiku. Aku benar-benar berharap dengan jarak sedekat ini ia masih tidak bisa mendengar debaran jantungku yang keras ini. Ketika akhirnya ia melepaskan bibirnya dari pipiku, aku menyerah. Kutarik tubuhnya, dan kutemui bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Tubuh Lisa menegang, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menjadi rileks dan membalas ciumanku. Ia menarik tubuhku, seolah tidak ingin aku melepasnya. Aku tidak tahu kami berciuman berapa lama, tapi ketika kudengar nafasnya terdengar lebih berat, aku melepasnya perlahan.

Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka. Ia tersenyum, tapi kemudian senyum itu lenyap. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Apa ciuman yang tadi itu salah? Tapi ia membalasku, kan?

Lisa menyerngit kecil, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang ... entahlah. Antara takut, tak percaya, bingung. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Tapi pada saat ini, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal:

 _Tidak, jangan ekspresi seperti itu, jangan ingat bahwa aku Dean._

 **.**

 **.**

 **~BERSAMBUNG~**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. I Do

' _Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan membuat ekspresi seperti itu!_ ' erangku dalam hati.

"Yang tadi itu—"

"—terlalu tiba-tiba?" potongku dengan gugup.

Lisa menggeleng, ia masih menyerngit. "Jimmy, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kan? Maksudku, sebelum yang di bar? Sebelum di rumah sakit saat kecelakaan itu juga?"

"Eh, yah, tentu saja," dustaku.

Ia mundur perlahan. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ... um, merasa familiar ... "

"Orang bilang seseorang biasanya punya tujuh orang yang wajahnya mirip," elakku.

Tapi ia menggeleng, kusadari wajahnya menjadi pucat juga. "Bukan, bukan hanya soal wajah. Suaramu, cara bicaramu, dan, oh astaga, ciumanmu terasa familiar."

"Lisa—"

Belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa lagi, perempuan itu tumbang, untungnya aku langsung segera menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh ke tanah. Lisa tak sadarkan diri. Kuputuskan untuk menggendongnya masuk ke rumahnya.

"CAS!" panggilku sambil menggendong Lisa. "CAS, KE SINI SEKARANG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Eric Kripke. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: post season 11, anggap Supernatural tamat di season 11 (keterangan lebih lanjut ada di paragraf terakhir author's note di chapter 1), AR, based on canon, maafkan untuk soal geografis.**

 **.**

 **Forget Me Not  
Chapter 6: I Do**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada konflik dalam dirinya," ucap Cas setelah ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Lisa. "Aku sudah memberitahumu, Dean—aku bisa menghapus ingatannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus perasaannya. Dan sekarang, ada konflik di antara hati dan otaknya. Dia menderita, Dean, ia memiliki perasaan untukmu, tapi tidak bisa ingat siapa kau."

Aku mengerang. "Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?!"

Cas masih dengan ekspresi datarnya menatapku, lalu pada Lisa yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang, lalu pada Ben yang berdiri di samping ranjang. "Aku bisa saja membuatnya tidak ingat bahwa ia bertemu denganmu lagi—"

"Tidak—" potong Ben, "kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Maksudku, di kemudian hari ada kemungkinan Mum bertemu Dean lagi, kan? Kemudian ini akan terjadi lagi, dan semuanya hanya berulang-ulang terus."

"Ben—"

"—Dia benar, Dean," potong Cas. "Selain menghapus ingatannya lagi, aku juga bisa menenangkan batinnya. Dan jika aku menenangkannya, perlahan ia akan mengingat tentangmu yang pernah ia kenal dulu."

"Pilihan lainnya?" tanyaku.

Cas menggeleng. "Hanya dua itu saja. Kecuali kalau kau ingin membiarkannya terus menderita seperti ini."

"Tenangkan Mum, kalau begitu," pinta Ben.

"Ben, ia akan ingat semuanya, dan akan trauma tentang kau-tahu-apa," kataku memperingatkan.

"Mum kuat, aku tahu. Aku anaknya, Dean, aku tahu dia akan bisa mengatasi ingatan itu," ujar Ben. "Kau ingin Mum bahagia? Biarkan Mum ingat tentangmu yang adalah seorang Dean Winchester, biarkan dia tetap mencintaimu sebagai Dean."

"Ben ... kau ada di sana dengan kami. Kau melihat betapa buruknya kejadian itu," kataku lagi.

Ben mengangguk. "Mum selalu cemas saat Sam tiba-tiba muncul lagi, Dean. Lalu kau mulai pergi berburu lagi, Mum tak hentinya melirik ponsel. Bahkan saat ia punya pacar baru, ia masih mencemaskanmu. Ketika kami diculik, Mum sempat disiksa karena tetap tidak mau bicara tentangmu atau pun Sam. Kau tahu kenapa ia tutup mulut? Karena Mum tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa!

"Jadi, ya, kami terluka, Mum dirasuki, semuanya menyeramkan buat kami, tapi kami bertahan untukmu! Jadi kalau kau seenaknya menghapus ingatan kami tentangmu, kau egois! Itu keputusan dan pemikiranmu secara sepihak!"

"Ben ... –"

"Castiel, pulihkan ibuku, tolong," pinta Ben, memotong perkataanku.

Sang malaikat menatap Ben, lalu menatapku. "Dean?"

Kutatap Lisa sekali lagi, lalu putranya. Dengan ragu, akhirnya aku berkata, "lakukan."

Castiel mengangguk sekali lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Lisa.

.

.

 **BEN's POV**

.

Aku tidak berhasil meyakinkan Dean untuk menunggu di kamar Mum. Ia bersikeras untuk menunggu di ruang tengah. Jadi sekarang hanya aku yang menunggu sampai Mum sadar. Setelah Castiel menumpangkan tangannya tadi, ia bilang bahwa Mum akan terbangun selambatnya malam ini. Kemudian malaikat itu pergi, entah maksudnya keluar dari rumah ini atau ikut Dean menunggu di ruang tengah. Aku tidak berani meninggalkan kamar ini. Bagaimana kalau saat aku keluar kamar, ternyata Mum terbangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu?

Sambil duduk di sofa, aku teringat tentang saat iblis itu datang ke rumah. Bukannya aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, sih, tapi situasi seperti ini: Mum tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang dan aku duduk di sofa di kamarnya menunggunya tersadar, itu membuatku ingat kejadian tersebut. Bedanya, saat itu Dean bersamaku, tapi saat ia mencoba mengajakku bicara, aku langsung keluar dari kamar rawat Mum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku tahu betul sebenarnya semua itu bukan salah Dean. Bukan salahnya kami terluka, bukan salahnya kalau kami terluka, bukan salahnya kalau Matt yang waktu itu berkencan dengan Mum terbunuh gara-gara iblis ingin menculik kami, bukan salahnya kalau Mum dirasuki dan iblis itu melukai tubuh Mum sampai harus masuk rumah sakit setelahnya. Itu semua tidak pernah menjadi salah Dean. Memang, kami disiksa karena mereka ingin Dean, tapi Dean keluar dari hidupku dan Mum dengan, kupikir, harapan, bahwa kami akan aman saat ia tidak ada bersama dengan kami.

Harusnya waktu ia tinggal di sini, aku memaksanya mengajariku untuk menggunakan pistol dan senapan, setidaknya pisau, atau senjata apa pun. Aku masih ingat kata-kata Dean saat menolak permintaanku—ia bilang bahwa ia takkan pernah mengajariku memakai pistol, karena aku tidak akan membutuhkannya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan butuh, karena saat itu ia bersama denganku, dengan _kami_ , dan ia akan melindungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak ada bersama kami saat iblis datang, dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, walau Dean tidak mengajariku, aku mendapat pengalaman dadakan bersiap dengan pistol saat ia harus menggendong Mum ke mobil saat itu. Bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Dan sekarang aku menunggui Mum untuk sadar lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana teknisnya Mum akan ingat tentang Dean. Apakah saat ia terbangun perlahan ia ingat semuanya? Atau mungkin sama sepertiku, saat ia tidak sadarkan diri, potongan memori itu datang bagaikan mimpi?

Perlahan kulihat ada gerakan dari Mum. Langsung saja aku melompat dari sofa, kuhampiri ia. Mum belum membuka kelopak matanya, tapi aku bisa melihat pipinya agak basah, _ia menangis dalam tidurnya_. Sambil mengisak pelan, kulihat bibirnya bergerak-gerak, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar. Penasaran, aku mendekatkan telingaku ke mulut Mum, lalu mendengarnya menggumamkan nama Dean berkali-kali.

 _Dean_.

Langsung saja aku berlari keluar dari kamar. Tidak turun tangga, tapi aku berteriak memanggil nama Dean—dengan suara keras begitu ia pasti bisa mendengarnya dari ruang tengah, pikirku. Habis menyerukan nama pria itu dan memintanya ke kamar, aku buru-buru kembali ke sisi Mum.

Kulihat Mum masih belum membuka matanya. Wajahnya tetap pucat bercampur cemas, dan masih menggumamkan nama Dean. Jemarinya mencengkeram sprei ranjang. _Mungkin ia sedang mengingat bagian ia dirasuki_. Kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya akan berpikir Mum sedang mimpi buruk biasa.

Dean masuk ke kamar, wajahnya cemas. Castiel mengikutinya dari belakang, ternyata malaikat itu memang tidak pergi dari rumah ini. "Apa—ada apa?" tanya Dean.

"Mum memanggil-manggilmu dalam tidurnya," laporku.

Masih dengan wajah cemasnya, Dean menyerngit lalu menoleh pada Castiel. Sang malaikat pun maju dan menumpangkan tangannya lagi ke kening Mum.

"Ia sedang mendapatkan potongan memori yang paling memilukan baginya," ujar Castiel datar. "Tentang saat ia dirasuki, lalu ia memegang pisau dan putranya sendiri menghadapmu, Dean."

Berarti tebakanku benar. Dan sekarang nafas Mum seperti sesak. Jemarinya semakin mencengkeram sprei. Aku tahu saat itu ia pasti kesakitan, tapi apakah saat ini ketika ia sedang mengingat semuanya ia juga jadi kesakitan?

Lalu Mum mengerang dan agak menggeliat di ranjang. Dean segera menghampiri Mum dan menggenggam satu tangan Mum. Satu tangan Dean di tangan Mum, satunya lagi mengusap kepala dan kening Mum. Ia memang _masih sangat_ sayang pada Mum. Aku tahu.

"Lis, Lisa, kau baik-baik saja," ujar Dean dengan nada tercekat. "Hei, kau tidak di sana lagi, kau ada di rumah dengan Ben saat ini. Lis, kau baik-baik saja."

Mum mengisak. Ia tidak mengerang lagi. Cengkeramannya pada sprei mengendur. Perlahan isakannya pun memudar dan tubuhnya rileks. Kulihat Mum mulai membuka matanya. Dean tersenyum kecil dengan wajah cemasnya—oh, ia juga habis menangis.

"Lisa?" gumam Dean.

" ... Dean ... ?" panggil Mum. " ... ini kau?" Dean mengangguk. Sambil berusaha untuk duduk, satu tangan Mum yang tidak digenggam Dean langsung menyentuh wajah pria itu.

"Lisa—Lisa, aku minta maaf—"

"—tidak, itu bukan salahmu—itu tidak pernah menjadi salahmu," ucap Mum sambil mengisak, lagi.

Dean menggeleng pelan. "Tetap saja, semuanya gara-gara aku, Lis."

"Mungkin _gara-gara_ kau, tapi itu bukan _salah_ mu," kata Mum. "Aku dan Ben—kami bisa disandera, itu membuatku tahu bahwa kau memang menganggap kami berarti. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak mengatakan sepatahkata pun tentangmu saat iblis itu mencoba mengorek sesuatu tentangmu, itu karena kau berarti juga bagiku, dan Ben juga."

Dean mendongak padaku, aku langsung mengangguk tegas. "Mum benar, Dean," kataku.

Pria itu menoleh pada Mum lagi. "Aku tetap minta maaf untuk itu," ujarnya.

Mum menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf Dean. _Aku mencintaimu_."

"Lisa, kalau kita bersama—"

"—mungkin aku akan terluka lagi?" tebak Mum. Dean mengangguk. Mum memaksakan tawa kecil di sela isakkannya. "Aku meragukannya. Kau akan bersama denganku dan Ben, kau akan melindungi kami. Justru mungkin kami akan terluka jika tidak bersama denganmu."

Dean menghela panjang. "Saat Sam kembali dari neraka ... kau pernah bilang sendiri bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama, bahwa duniaku bukan duniamu."

"Aku ingat itu," aku Mum. "Dan setelah aku menutup telepon waktu itu ... aku menyesalinya, barulah aku terpikir bahwa aku mengatakan hal yang egois. Kau telah meninggalkan duniamu selama setahun untuk tinggal bersamaku—tanpa kuminta. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku malah menyuruhmu meninggalkan duniamu. Itu egois, dan aku tidak mau begitu lagi. Duniamu, apa pun itu, aku akan menerimanya, karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin bersamamu. Jadi kalau kau bisa masuk ke dalam duniaku, aku juga harus bisa masuk ke duniamu."

Hening. Dean tidak membalas perkataan Mum. Tapi aku mendengar suara isakkan. Kali ini bukan isakkan Mum walau memang masih bisa kulihat bulir air mata tetap turun ke pipinya. Isakkan yang kudengar adalah dari Dean.

"Dean ... " panggilku, ia mendongak padaku. "Tinggalah dengan kami, Dean."

Pria itu tercengang, lalu ia menoleh lagi pada Mum. Mum mengangguk. Dean terkekeh pelan di sela isakkannya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, Lisa. Aku sangat menyayangimu—kau dan Ben." Dean mendongak padaku lagi saat menyebut namaku. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar.

Mum memeluk Dean dengan erat. Pada saat ini aku tahu, pasti aku akan segera mendapat seorang ayah tiri.

.

.

 **3rd PERSON's POV  
Beberapa minggu kemudian ...**

.

Dean benar-benar gugup sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun seorang Dean Winchester tidak pernah merasa gugup atau cemas jika berhubungan dengan seorang wanita. Ia bukannya sedang cemas apakah cintanya ditolak, atau kencannya akan gagal, atau mungkin akan ada monster yang menyerang perempuan itu. Tidak, ini sangat jauh berbeda, karena hari ini ia akan mengalami suatu kejadian yang belum pernah ia alami—berpikir untuk ia alami saja tidak pernah.

Hari ini, di musim gugur yang begitu cerah, pria tampan putra sulung John dan Mary Winchester ini akhirnya akan menikah dengan Lisa.

Setelah Lisa Braeden mengingat tentang Dean, keduanya berkencan lagi, lalu seminggu kemudian Dean melamarnya. Sesungguhnya pria ini tidak ingin buru-buru melamar Lisa, tapi Mary mendesaknya—untung saja lamaran itu diterima. Mary dan Lisa sudah dipertemukan Dean, bahkan ia sudah membawa Lisa dan Ben ke Bunker, bertemu Sam juga, sehari setelah Lisa mengingat semuanya. Tentu saja, Dean menjelaskan pada kekasihnya itu tentang bagaimana Mary bisa hidup lagi—bagaimana pun juga Lisa pun sudah ketinggalan banyak kisah mengenai perjuangan hidup Sam dan Dean Winchester, tapi mungkin cerita yang perlu dikisahkan tidak sepanjang yang harus kakak-beradik ini ceritakan pada ibu mereka.

Omong-omong, entah sudah berapa belas bahkan puluh menit sejak daritadi Dean memeriksa jas yang sudah ia kenakan di depan cermin. Ia sedang berada di salah satu bilik untuk mempelai pria yng disediakan di gereja. Seriusan, untuk saat ini Dean berharap bahwa Amara juga menghidupkan ayahnya lagi, tidak hanya ibunya saja, jadi bisa John bisa menenangkan putra sulungnya itu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Dean mempersilakan orang itu masuk. Ternyata itu adalah adiknya.

"Dean, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sam yang sudah masuk ruangan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Dean balik.

"Yah, kau harus lebih tenang, Dean," ujar Sam.

Dean memutar bola matanya. "Aku yang sedang bersiap untuk mengucap janji dihadapan pendeta, Sam, bukan kau."

Sam terkekeh. "Kau benar."

"Sungguh, bagaimana kalau ini kesalahan? Bagaimana kalau saat ini di ruangannya, Lisa sedang menyesali keputusannya untuk menikah denganku?" tanya Dean cemas.

Sam terkekeh lagi. "Menarik. Barusan aku habis bertemu dengan Mum, ia baru saja dari ruangan mempelai wanita. Mum bilang Lisa mencemaskan yang sama—ia cemas kalau kau sekarang sedang menyesal karena telah melamarnya."

Sang kakak mengerang. "Ini tidak lucu, Sam."

"Kalau lucu, aku akan tertawa," ucap Sam sambil menyengir sampai si kakak memutar bola matanya lagi. Sam melirik jam dinding. "Oh, sudah saatnya, Dean. Ayo."

Dengan gugup Dean mengangguk juga, berharap ia tidak gemetaran, terutama saat ia ada dia harus mengucapkan janji pernikahannya.

Dean dan Lisa tidak menyelenggarakan pesta untuk pernikahan mereka. Sederhana saja, pemberkatan di gereja oleh seorang pendeta, dihadiri oleh beberapa orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan keduabelah pihak—dengan kata lain hanya ada Mary, Sam, Castiel, Claire Novak, Jody dan Alex, Krissy bersama dengan Aidan dan Josephine, Garth dengan istrinya, Ben, dan kedua orangtua Lisa. Dean sudah mengundang Benny, tapi vampir satu itu tidak bisa hadir—habis itu hanya makan-makan saja di restoran.

.

.

"Dean Winchester," ucap pendeta. "Apakah kau bersedia menerima Lisa Braeden sebagai istrimu, berjanji untuk setia menjaga dan mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, saat sehat dan sakit, sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Pria itu benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa suatu hari ia akan mendapat pertanyaan itu dari pendeta, di gereja, di hadapan wanita mana pun. Ditatapnya Lisa yang menatap balik. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia memang tidak mengenakan gaun pengantin, Lisa hanya mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih polos dengan _high heels_ di kakinya serta buket bunga sederhana di tangannya, tapi ia tetap cantik sekali.

Dean masih gugup, sebenarnya, tapi ia tersenyum juga. "Ya, aku bersedia," jawabnya, akhirnya.

Pendeta itu tersenyum puas dan mengangguk, kemudian menoleh pada Lisa. "Lisa Braeden, apakah kau bersedia menerima Dean Winchester sebagai suamimu, berjanji untuk setia menjaga dan mencintainya dalam suka dan duka, saat sehat dan sakit, sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Lisa, yang pandangan matanya sudah terkunci pada mata Dean daritadi, mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku bersedia," gumamnya lembut.

.

.

Mereka di restoran sekarang, hanya butuh dua meja bundar besar untuk mereka pakai dalam rangka syukuran hari ini. Sebenarnya ini pun bukan restoran besar, tapi Dean tidak masalah karena bagaimana pun ini adalah restoran yang dipilih kekasihnya—ralat, restoran yang dipilih _istrinya_.

Jadi sebelum pernikahan digelar, mereka membagi-bagi tugas. Seperti, Mary akan mengurus soal pakaian mereka, Sam akan menghubungi orang-orang untuk diundang, Lisa mencari restoran, Dean mencari gereja. Awalnya Dean ingin agar Castiel saja yang memimpin pemberkatan pernikahan mereka di rumah Lisa atau di Bunker, karena dilihat dari sisi mana pun, pasti rasanya akan lebih terberkati kalau seorang malaikat aslilah yang meresmikan mereka. Tapi Castiel menolak, bilang bahwa mereka harus tetap diresmikan oleh pendeta di gereja. Sebagai gantinya, Castiel membantu Dean mencarikan pendeta yang benar-benar seorang pendeta, bukan seorang yang menyamar atau jangan-jangan yang sedang kerasukan.

Sambil menunggu makanan dan minuman dihidangkan, mereka mengobrol banyak hal. Dari dua meja itu memang hanya kedua orangtua Lisa saja yang tidak tahu soal supernatural, tapi mereka sedang bukan di ruangan pribadi, masih ada pengunjung lain yang 'inosen' tentang hal supernatural, jadi mereka tidak bisa bicara soal misalkan, 'Untung tidak ada iblis yang mengganggu hari ini'.

Usai pemberkatan di gereja tadi, Ben tidak langsung ke restoran. Mungkin ketika makanan baru saja tersaji, anak itu masuk ke restoran, tidak seorang diri, karena ia menggandeng seorang gadis. Keduanya berjalan dengan agak cepat ke meja Lisa dan Dean.

"Mum, Dean," panggil Ben. "Kenalkan, ini pacarku, Amber."

Lisa dan Dean langsung mengerjap melihat Ben dan 'Amber' bergantian.

"Halo," gumam Amber sambil tersenyum.

"Halo ... " balas Lisa pelan, lalu mendelik pada putranya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya pacar."

"Ah, yah, kami baru mulai pacaran minggu lalu."

"Ben, kau baru tujuh belas tahun," celetuk Dean.

Ben memutar bola matanya. "Kau belum satu jam resmi menjadi ayahku, dan kau sudah berkomentar tentang itu? Dean, kapan pertama kali kau punya pacar?"

Sekarang Lisa menoleh pada suaminya sambil menyengir. Dean mengerjap lagi. "Seriusan?" Lisa masih terus menyengir, jadi Dean menghela. "Saat aku enam belas tahun," gumamnya.

Tampaknya Ben puas akan jawaban itu, jadi ia menyengir. Lisa meminta Ben membawa pacarnya duduk dan makan.

Acara makan-makan masih terus berlangsung sampai beberapa puluh menit kemudian. Dan walau makanan penutup dan buah sudah dihidangkan, tampaknya mereka masih asyik mengobrol. Lisa yang melihat Dean sudah selesai makan juga, mengajak pria itu keluar sebentar. Dean menurut, jadi mereka keluar bersama.

"Dean, kau tahu kenapa aku memilih restoran ini?" tanya Lisa, begitu mereka sudah di luar.

Dean mengangkat bahu. "Makanannya enak?"

Lisa menggeleng. "Kalau soal rasa, aku akan memilih restoran yang lain."

"Lalu?"

"Tahun lalu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan restoran ini. Bunga-bunga yang ditanam di pekarangannya menarik perhatianku. Makanan di restoran sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi aku selalu ingat restoran ini karena bunga-bunganya," cerita Lisa. Mendengar itu, Dean pun melihat ke pekarangan di sana, memang ada bunga-bunga yang sejenis, tumbuh mekar dengan cantiknya. "Kau tahu itu bunga apa?" Dean menggeleng. "Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi karyawannya bilang, nama bunga ini adalah Forget-Me-Not. Tahun lalu, aku memang tidak mengingatmu, tapi bunga Forget-Me-Not ini ... seakan menegurku, memberitahuku bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting yang kulupakan. Waktu itu kupikir mungkin aku lupa mengunci pintu rumah atau apa, tapi ternyata yang kulupakan adalah sesuatu yang lebih penting—aku melupakanmu."

"Lisa ... "

"Dean, aku memang bukan orang yang religius," aku Lisa sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tapi aku percaya kalau tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini. Bukan kebetulan kalau aku melihat bunga-bunga itu. Jadi, selain janji yang kita ucapkan di gereja, aku ingin mengucapkan janji yang lain: Aku berjanji untuk tidak akan melupakanmu lagi, baik itu sebenarnya adalah karena kau atau bukan."

Dean menghela pelan, mengusap punggung tangan Lisa dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan meminta Cas atau siapa pun untuk menghapus ingatanmu dan Ben lagi, Lis."

Lisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Dean jadi tersenyum juga. Keduanya berciuman di malam itu. Angin malam berhembus dan menyelimuti mereka berdua, dan puluhan bunga Forget-Me-Not melambai-lambai dari pekarangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forget Me Not  
Kau tidak akan bisa melenyapkan cinta sejati dari hatimu, karena cinta yang seperti itu tidak akan lekang oleh waktu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya! Kebiasaan Fei kalau ngetik fanfict multichapter adalah ... selalu mulai berasa males saat sudah masuk chapter terakhir. Padahal Fei pikir enam chapter ini akan kelar seminggu, tapi ternyata di chapter terakhir ini butuh sampai 3-4 hari baru bener-bener kelar karena males.  
Sejauh ini, sampai Fei ketik fict ini, mungkin ini adalah fict romance favorit Fei yang diketik sendiri. Mungkin karena tidak ada OC yang jadi tokoh utama, karena ini based on canon, karena ini plot bikin sendiri. Fei selalu berpikir Lisa dan Dean itu unyu banget, dan Dean pantas untuk bahagia.  
Btw, di fict Surat Untuk Mereka (di fandom Harry Potter) Fei pernah bilang mau bikin fict multichapter Dean x OC. Kayaknya masih belom bisa karena ide chapter 1 untuk multichapter fandom Once Upon A Time dateng duluan. Jadi setelah fict OUAT Fei tamat, baru SPN, mungkin.

Review?


End file.
